Royal Pains
by LithiumFlower13
Summary: sequel to "Becoming One, an Inuyasha yaoi fanfiction" big changes have been made, but neaarly everyone has a head ache from one thing or another. has some angst, death and other things as such!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is NightShade! And this is a sequel to "Becoming One." Hope you enjoy it!

Summary: through out the household of the Western Lord, chaos is sure to follow.

Royal Pains

Inuyasha sighed as he strolled over to the meeting room. He was finally able to wear a mans clothes after five years in a woman's yukata. The kimono he chose was a dark green with gold outlines on the sleeves and collar. Faint swirls in similar colored thread covered the cloth. The dark color made Inuyasha glow.

"Inuyasha, don't dawdle." Chided InuTaisho, Inuyasha's father. The Hanyou smiled. He then stepped into the room. Sesshomaru waited for the two. Seiryu and Asmodeus were there as well. Ryukotsusei, InuTaisho's mate, held a bored expression on his face.

"well now, shall we start?" Asmodeus, An incubus said. Seiryu, a young blue dragon female nodded. Sesshomaru did as well.

"so, what is this meeting for anyway? You called it Asmodeus, what is it?" asked Sesshomaru. The incubus nodded.

"ah yes. It seems that a comet is suppose to pass our land, but however, it is arriving on the Solar Eclipse. Many yokai are beginning to worry."

"Sesshomaru, what shall we do? Both events are holy to yokai. How shall resolve this?" asked Seiryu. It was Inuyasha who came up with an answer.

"among humans, these events are also sacred. I know a few Lords thanks to Miroku. If I may, I would like to go and visit a few. They may have a solution." Inuyasha waited for his alpha's approval.

"hmm… very well. Take tetsuaiga along. And another." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded.

"when should I leave?" asked the hanyou.

" does now sound good?" Inuyasha smiled and took off. InuTaisho and Ryukotsusei watched as the half demon went to retrieve his weapon and leave the castle.

"if Inuyasha-chan-san is unable to solve this…what should our next option be?" asked the candy blue dragon. Asmodeus gave it thought.

"we try to celebrate both events at once, combining the ceremonies and festivities."

"then why the hell did you not say that in the first place?" growled InuTaisho. The incubus paused…then shrugged.

"you are insufferable." Sesshomaru stated. Asmodeus just gave a cheeky smile.

** ~~~~nowhere near the castle~~~~**

"so Inuyasha, you want to go around the this area and talk to the ruling Lords?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha smiled.

"not all of them. just the ones we have befriended, such as the Takeda Kuronoske." Inuyasha then paused as he came to an impressive looking gate. One of the guards came over to the pair.

"You there, demon! What brings you here to our castle?" he growled.

"I have come to talk with Lord Takeda. I bring no ill will." Removing Tetsuaiga from his belt, Inuyasha placed the sword on the ground.

"and why does a holy man travel with a demon?" the guard asked/ordered.

"because, this holy man knows a certain Lord who has the hots for a certain slayer." The sounds of footsteps came over. A good looking lord stood in the entrance.

"I remember you two! Monk Miroku! Lord Inuyasha! Welcome!" Takeda then shooed his guards away and led the two men into the castle.

"Lord Takeda, I have come to seek out a solution for the upcoming eclipse and comet…although my idiot brother could just combine the two into one." Takeda chuckled at the hanyou's brute way of speech.

"I see. I was planning to just allow the people in my providence to celebrate it as another festival. Just twice the meaning."

"you see? That is so easy to think of, but my idiot brother and the other rulers have to throw a big meeting over something that could be resolved with ease. I just don't understand them." Inuyasha sighed, accidently giving away his Uke status. Takeda blinked and then chuckled.

"Well now, since that is settled, care to join me for a drink? We could use this time for a bit of reviewing one another."

"I could you a drink. You Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. The Hanyou smiled and scoffed.

"eh. Why the hell not!" he followed the two into a simple meeting room.

** ~~~~back at the west~~~~**

Sesshomaru paced his office, wearing an indent into the carpet. InuTaisho sighed.

"Sesshomaru, calm down." The Older Canine placed a hand on the Younger Canine. Sesshomaru sighed. He sat next to his father.

"I know. But I worry for him. Inuyasha is not one to sit down and chat." The dog Lord then sighed again. The Dog Emperor smiled. He eased his son to calm.

"Inuyasha will be fine." InuTaisho then called a maid to bring sake. When she arrived, the chilled wine was placed next to the dogs. With a bow, the servant left.

"relax, and enjoy a cup of sake." The Dog Emperor grinned as he took a sip. Sighing once more, Sesshomaru filled himself a cu and downed it. His father balked.

"go easy on the stuff or you'll regret it later."

"hn." InuTaisho sighed. He tried.

"Daddy!" a young black haired girl came running in. she had soft black puppy ears on her head and the biggest grey eyes.

"Kaede, you are not messing around with Naraku again are you?" he chided. Little Kaede smiled. She crawled onto her father's lap.

"nope! Naraku said he was not feeling well, so I came to find you!"

"why? Is he ill?" asked InuTaisho. Kaede turned her head to her grandfather.

"he was holding his belly like _ahne_ did before Koryu came." The pup then tried to take a sip of her grandfather's sake.

"no you don't. that is not for kids." InuTaisho lifted his cup out of reach of the curious girl. Kaede pouted, but quickly turned her attention to her father's retreating form.

"daddy? Where are you going?" she asked.

"to check on Naraku."

"I thought you hated him." Quipped InuTaisho. Sesshomaru paused to speak.

"I do. But he is now a pack mate. As alpha I should at least see how he is." And with that, the Lord left.

"hn! Kaede, where is Yahiko?"

"asleep."

** ~~~~infirmary~~~~**

Naraku groaned. After over 50 years, THIS returned with a vengeance.

"So Naraku, it seems that you are not immune to this." Sesshomaru stood at the doorway, smirking. The spider groaned again, this time not with pain.

"what do you want Sesshomaru?" he whined. The Dog Lord raised an eyebrow.

"…Lord Sesshomaru."

"that's better. However, I just wanted to see if you were well. It is not uncommon for an alpha to come and check on members of his pack." Sesshomaru smirked at the in pain spider.

"I see."

"heh. It seems that even pure males are consumed by this agony." With another smirk, the Canine left the spider to his agony.

"damn, this sucks." Naraku hated all things when he went into heat.

~~~~Inuyasha and Miroku~~~~

The two rested in a nice hot spring. Inuyasha just slid into the water.

"Ah! This is one thing that I miss from our travels."

"yeah." The hanyou sunk down until the water rested at his nose. Both of their faces were flushed with the heat.

"Inuyasha?" asked the monk.

"yeah?"

"…Naraku and I were thinking about having a child."

"…well, its your choice. I noticed that after you mated with Naraku, you lost your perverted nature." Inuyasha then dropped into the water. Miroku sighed. As Inuyasha popped back up, Miroku spoke.

"however, I don't know if Naraku can have a child. are men able to…oh. Never mind." Miroku locked eyes with the Canine, who glared at him like he was an idiot.

"Miroku, you do know you are talking to someone who gave birth to two healthy children?" the Inu scolded.

"hehe…stupid question."

"you think?" ignoring he twittering that came from Miroku, Inuyasha trickled the water across his arms.

"…so Inuyasha? Is it possible for Naraku and I to have a family?"

"I don't know. Naraku was, is, pure male. My father was able to give birth because he casted a spell to help him bear a pu or two. But the spell is dangerous. Because once casted, the one it was placed on, the Bearer, has to remove the pup unnaturally."

_ ~~~~eight years ago~~~~_

_ InuTaisho cried out. The pup was eager for birth. Sesshomaru rested to his left, the Lord was unconscious due to poison shot his way._

_ "Chichi-ue, what must me do to help?" asked Inuyasha. The baby Kaede whimpered at her mother's distress and her grandsires agony._

_ "go get me a blanket for the pup. And some sewing thread." Easing himself up so his back rested against the wall, InuTaisho reached for a well sharpened knife. Biting down on his lip, the Dog Emperor then pressed the blade into his belly and cut across where the pup was. Blood covered the male and wafted through the room. The male cried out. Kaede wailed. Inuyasha then tried to calm her down._

_ "inu…Inuyasha. Take baby Kaede away and give her Naraku to take care of." InuTaisho then gave a weak smile as he watched his son carry his grandchild away._

_ Knowing that no one was around to help, InuTaisho took a deep breath and sliced the walls of his temporary womb open and plunged his hand into his body. He was crying out in pain. Feeling a firm, formed body, InuTaisho then slowly lifted the baby out of him. The pup was slick with blood and not making a sound. A closer inspection showed that the pup was sound asleep. Newly born and now feeling the cool air, the tiny pup began to move. The baby opened its tiny mouth and cried, a mewling, whimpering cry. Chuckling softly to himself, InuTaisho held the pup close. He began to lick the pup thoroughly. Inuyasha came rushing back in, a soft clean blanket in his hands. The Dog Emperor finished licking his mewling newborn, then began to inspect the babe for anything wrong. He was quick to sense that the baby was mute. The mews it made now were the first, and last sounds it will make. He also saw and scented that his newborn was a boy._

_ "Yahiko. My baby shall be called Yahiko." Wrapping the pup in the blanket, InuTaisho began to close weary eyes. The scent of death slowly wrapping itself around the male._

_ "Father? Father! Stay awake!" Inuyasha began to shake the male. But InuTaisho gave out one last sigh, and stilled. The only sound was the shuffling of cloth coming from the newborn. Inuyasha was quick to run over and violently shaking his mate awake._

_ "Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU! Wake up! Father is…is.." Sesshomaru was instantly awake at the scent of his mate's tears. He inspected the scene in front of him. His father, dead with wriggling pup in his arms, blood pooling on the ground. Inuyasha shaking and crying._

_ "Calm down Inuyasha. Let me get up." Standing, Sesshomaru walked over to his father. He unsheathed the Tenseiga. Concentrating, Sesshomaru saw the hell demons gather to collect his sire's soul. With one quick swing, the hell imps were gone. The two Canines waited._

_ InuTaisho took a deep breath. He coughed a few times._

_ "ugh…WHERE IS MY PUP!" bolting up, InuTaisho cried out in pain. He caused blood to start flowing again._

_ "MY LORD!" a pale Kanadi came running in. she quickly went to work tending to the stomach wound. Locating the pup, InuTaisho calmed down a bit. Heavy footsteps came this way, followed by two pairs of lighter ones._

_ INU!" Ryukotsusei threw open the door and stormed over to his mate. Seiryu and Miwako were close behind him._

_ "what happened?" asked Seiryu. Inuyash turned his head away._

_ "Father died. I was lucky that Inuyasha woke me. He was lucky that I have mastered Tenseiga." Sesshomaru said._

_ "Oh Inu," Ryukotsusei said. In his mind, "we will have no more children. I don't want to lose my mate."_

_ "Ryu, come look at our son." InuTaisho handed newborn Yahiko to Ryukotsusei. Yahiko opened his eyes._

_ "they're purple. Dragon eyes."_

_ ~~~~present day~~~~_

Sighing, Miroku shook his head.

"if I help Naraku, will there be a chance for us starting a family?" egged Miroku. Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't know. It depends whenever he goes into heat." And witht hat, the Beta stepped out of the hot water. He dressed and waited for Miroku.

"um…Inuyasha?"

"yeah?"

"where are my clothes?" Inuyasha did a quick look around. All he found was a single sandal.

"monkeys." Sighing, the Canine began to strip.

"wear mine for now."

"but! Sesshomaru will kill me if I do!" smiling, Inuyasha called forth his yoki. He began to shift into his Canine form.

{I will go as this. It will be okay.} the canine Inuyasha then waited for Miroku to dress.

They went on their way.

~~~~blah~~~~

Yay! Finally, the first chapter done at 3 am! Stay tune for the next one.

Spoiler: meet all the pupsx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! It is now chapter two of "Royal Pains". As usual, I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do have and claim custody of Yahiko, Kanadi, Pup Kaede and all the oc's.

Legend: ~…~= Yahiko's speech.

Pup time

"Yahiko! Look what I got from Sister Rin!" Kaede came running up to her "uncle". In her tiny hands was a small pink pearl: the Shikon no tama. The purple eyed eight year old turned to his "niece".

_~what is it?~_ asked the young hybrid. Kaede shrugged.

"Sister Rin said it was a sacred jewel that ahne fought over with Naraku." The dragon/dog sniffed the stone. There was a pure, clean aura around it.

_~so its kinda like a marble?~_

"I think it was something kinda cool." Kaede then tossed the tiny jewel from one hand to another. Yahiko grinned and was handed the pink jewel.

_~look. Yeshua is here. Didn't his papa leave already?~_ Yahiko watched as the half incubus Yeshua walked over to them. Pushing the mute away, Kaede did a full out tackle to Yeshua. The boy yelped. He was quick to retaliate with a flip and a bite. The fight was on! yahiko watched with boredom.

** ~~~~outside walls~~~~**

Miroku groaned. He could feel the rising agitation of Sesshomaru. The canine Inuyasha gave the monk a dog grin.

{don't worry. I will make sure that Sesshomaru will not hurt you!} Miroku did not believe him. He scoffed.

"yeah right. I am wearing your clothes. Mine are missing. And we both are still damp from our little detour. What am I missing that he 'won't' kill me over?" he said thick with sarcasm.

{…you want to a have a family?"}

"terrific. Sesshomaru is going to slay me, revive me, and slay me again." Sighing, Miroku waited for the gates to open. When they did, Inuyasha took lead. The red clad monk followed. As they passed the gates, Miroku heard several of the guards mutter.

"poor monk. He won't last long when Lord Sesshomaru sees him." Several of the guards were chuckling. miroku groaned once more.

"I'm dead."

**~~~~meeting room~~~~**

Sesshomaru roared at the insane sight of the monk walking in…with his mate's clothes on. Inuyasha shifted back, he was naked as the day he was born. That set the Lord off. The canine Lord lunged for the monk.

"Sesshomaru! Stop it!" Inuyasha held back his mate. Sesshomaru had servants dress Inuyasha's naked body in a pale green woman's kimono.

"and why should i dear brother?" he sneered. The hanyou snapped his fangs at his mate.

"because, he did not have any other choice other than walk here naked. I gave him my kimono to be decent. I decided to go as my inu form instead." Inuyasha then stood in front of Miroku, who was frightened as hell.

"hn. Inuyasha, I shall deal with you later." Sesshomaru left. Taking a deep breath, Miroku collapsed. Inuyasha sighed.

"oh well. At least Sesshomaru did not kill him."

**~~~~infirmary~~~~**

Sitting up, Naraku took in the scents around him. All he could catch was the scent of his heat…and his mate? Sitting up, the spider followed the scent over to Miroku, and balked at the sight. In that sanitized little cot, laid his mate…in Inuyasha's fire rat robes. The pulse of his aura alerted the monk of where his mate is.

"Naraku? What are you doing here?" asked the monk. Naraku laced a hand on his cheek. He smiled.

"I am in here because I went into heat. It was my first in over 50 years. What's your excuse?" Miroku groaned.

"Inuyasha and I decided to take a detour to some hot springs. When we got ready to leave, my clothed were snatched by a bunch of monkeys. Inuyasha gave me his clothes and shifted into inu form. We walked home after that. Sesshomaru was ready to kill me, but Inuyasha stopped him. I fainted from relief of not being killed." The monk then slowly stood. The room spun.

"whoa, easy there." Helping the weak monk up, Naraku waited until his mate got back on his feet.

"Miroku?"

"what? Are you sick?"

"better. I am in heat. Sango told me how much you want to have a child. I asked Rin for the shikon and wished to be able to bear a child. The jewel is now nothing more than a pearl." The spider leaned against the monk.

"that's great news! Oh, Naraku. Inuyasha and I were talking about what we should do in order to have a family!" Miroku pulled the smaller male into him and gave him the most passionate kiss he ever gave. Naraku's face was flushed and he was panting.

"Naraku, I am eager to begin." The monk purred. Naraku submitted to the male. He was ready to conceive.

**~~~~the room~~~~ **lemon up ahead****

Naraku was gently lain on the bed, face flushed. Miroku smirked. He leaned in for another kiss. As he did that, the aroused monk was untying the hakama of Naraku's clothes. The fabric was peeled off the two. Naraku's length was thickening and hard. Miroku smirked at the sight. His was painfully hard.

"Naraku, be prepared." And with that, Miroku shoved his entire length into Naraku, unprepared and dry. The spider cried out.

"miro…Miroku. Ah..ah… wait." Naraku whimpered out. Miroku stilled, getting the spider used to his girth. Naraku took in a deep breath, and impaled himself deeper on the human male. Miroku groaned. the spider's heated body gripped him with determination.

"Oh Naraku, you are so tight." Withdrawing until his tip remained, the monk shoved himself completely in to the hilt. Naraku cried out. The sound made Miroku moan loud. He picked up his ace, moving faster and harder. Their breath became harsh and loud.

With a final roar, Miroku spent his seed inside his mate. Naraku cried, and released his. The two were panting hard.

"Miroku, are sure you want a child?" asked Naraku.

"Yes. I do."

"Good. Because we will find out if I'm pregnant or not in three days."

"Good." Miroku smiled.

** ~~~~in the garden~~~~**

Yeshua gave a final nip at Kaede, who held him pinned to the ground. The young incubus whined and bore his throat to the girl pup.

"You win…again." The black haired boy whined. Kaede smiled.

_~why do you always want to come over when all you do is getting pinned to the ground? ~ _asked Yahiko. The hybrid held a fresh _tortilla_ in his hand, a bite missing from the bread.

"I don't know…hey! I want one!" the boy pushed Kaede off of him and ran over to Yahiko, who stood at the kitchen window where Viva was serving up a tasty snack for the pups.

"Ai yiyi. Princesa, Viva has some _Mazda_ and _tortilla_ with sugar. Come, come. The young lords and Viva's little chickie must eat to continue your play." Viva grinned as the hyper children attacked the food with eagerness.

"Aye _ninos_. Calm down, there are plenty of Viva's _tortillas_ and _Mazda_." The Spanish bird then scooted around the gorging kids and went to gather water for her cooking, her water bucket in hand.

"Yahiko, why can't you talk?" asked Yeshua. The hybrid swallowed the last of the pink Mazda. Yahiko turned his purple eyes over to the blue eyed youth.

_~I don't know. I never was able to talk. My ahne said that the first and last sound I made was when I was born~_ Yahiko then snagged another tortilla and walked away. Kaede sipped her Mazda like the good little princess she was to be.

"Yahiko never was able to talk, but somehow, he was able to talk without using words. He was able to do something called…tel…telep…telepathy. Yeah, telepathy. He was able to use telepathy and use his mind to talk." Kaede then skipped away, a _tortilla_ in her hand. Yeshua tilted his head. He shrugged and bit into the sugary snack that was set in front of him.

**~~~~nursery~~~~**

Inuyasha smiled and rocked his youngest pup. Koryu whimpered and continued his nursing. The sweet milk that came from his dame made the pup purr. The beta smiled.

"Maybe wearing female clothes is a good thing." Inuyasha said to himself. Sesshomaru sat close by.

"How so? You usually hate wearing a yukata."

"True. But it makes it so much easier to feed our pups." Inuyasha winced when Koryu bit down hard on his breast. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"He's a feisty one." Receiving a glare from his mate, Sesshomaru inched back a bit.

"Oh sure he's feisty. Just wait until he is able to be alone for long periods of time. Then it's your problem." Removing the pup from his breasts, Inuyasha placed Koryu on the ground in the opposite direction of his sire and walked out of the room. The white haired pup whimpered and walked over to his sire.

"chi-ue, chi-ue. Ahne leave why?" Sesshomaru grinned at the stumbling speech his pup spoke. Koryu stared at his sire with unlinking eyes.

"Your ahne needs a break. He'll return." Picking up his son, Sesshomaru took the boy into the garden. He could hear his older daughter yelping and growling at one of her age-mates*. The Dog Lord sighed. He would have to break up another fight.

**~~~~garden~~~~**

"I give up! I give up!" cried Yeshua. Kaede smirked and retracted her fangs from the boy's arm. Yahiko was silently giggling. Yeshua found it unnerving.

"Its kinda weird how you laugh without making a sound." Commented the boy.

_~deal with it~_ Yahiko then stopped his giggling and sniffed the air. Kaede did as well.

"Daddy!" the black haired pup took off. Sesshomaru placed Koryu on the ground, who took off as soon as he could, and held his arm out and grabbed the quick footed pup.

"Kaede, what did I say about dominating Yeshua?" Kaede pouted, but answered.

"To wait until he is older then pin him when he know his emotions." Sesshomaru balked at the girl's blunt answer.

"No, that is what your dame said. I said behave like a lady and allow Yeshua to properly approach you." Sesshomaru then picked up his daughter and gave her a soft hug. The girl mewed and nuzzled her face into her father's fluffy fur around his shoulder. She let out a purr.

"heh. Yeshua, are you unhurt?" asked the Lord. The young prince blinked.

"oh, no. I'm used to it."

"…that's not suppose to be a good thing." Sesshomaru sighed at the lax boy. The enigmatic pup known as his bay brother was quietly munching on a frog…wait.

"Yahiko,, where did you get the frog?" asked Sesshomaru. The purple eyed dog/dragon pointed at the pond.

_~you were talking too much and I got bored. The frog was just sitting there. So I grabbed it and ate it. ~_ Yahiko then bit off one of the legs. Sesshomaru stood and rubbed his temples.

"I need a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is now here! I must sadly say that I don't own any Inuyasha characters. I do own Yahiko, Pup Kaede, Yeshua and many others.

Now, on with the show1

What now?

Sesshomaru sighed as, once again, he tried to tell Yeshua to stand up for himself. The boy just got pinned yet again by his daughter and tossed to the side by Yahiko.

"Yeshua, you are a Prince. And no Prince must be dominated by a girl. You are a boy. You have to be stronger than Kaede." Yeshua just stared at the Lord. He had no idea what the Western Lord, who was his father's friend, wanted from him.

"But Kaede is stronger! And I like her! I don't want to hurt her! And Yahiko is stronger than me and Kaede! I can't beat him up! No matter how much I want to!" Sesshomaru sighed.

"I know that. But you must try to win every now and then." He stated.

"but why? I am too weak to beat up any of them. And I don't like fighting. At least, fighting Kaede. We only play." Yeshua turned to get some help from Yahiko, who just stared at him with boredom. Sesshomaru sighed. This was not a good day.

"I give up." He stood and walked away. Yeshua just stared at the retreating form.

** ~~~~kitchen~~~~**

Viva hummed as she made a tasty snack for the children.

"Viva is good at making _churros_." She hummed to herself.

"viva." The bird shrieked and jumped. She spun around and saw Sesshomaru standing at the doorway. The Lord was solemn.

"Aye yiyi. Lord Perro, what is the matter?" chirped Viva. The said lord sighed. He sat at a table next to a window. Peering out of the window, Sesshomaru sighed again as he watched Yeshua being dominated by his daughter. He could hear their playful yelps and fake battle cries.

"that Spanish wine, is it alright if I have a bottle?" asked the lord. Viva blinked.

"eh? You want Viva's wine? What's the matter with Viva's Lord?" the bird quipped. Sesshomaru peered up at the long time cook. Weary gold eyes watched as Viva set a bottle of warmed Spanish wine in front of him. Without warning, Sesshomaru grabbed the neck of the bottle and took a long swallow. Viva gaped as she saw the liquid disappear from the bottle into her Lord's throat.

"Lord Sesshomaru? _Estas bien_?" the Dog ignored the cook and took a bigger swallow. A tiny drop escaped from his mouth.

"is it too hard to just have five minutes without something going wrong? Without fighting or bickering with your mare and sire? Without just a single day of damn documents that just say what laws _**I**_ need to pass." Sesshomaru groaned and placed a now empty bottle at arm's length away. Viva was astonished by her Lord.

"Eh? You finished the whole damn bottle? That stuff is strong." Viva was once again ignored. Sesshomaru sighed and placed his head down on the table.

"I don't want to be Lord anymore. I'm ready to get away from it all." The Canine Lord then sighed and stared at the empty bottle. Viva went over to her cooler and pulled out some chilled _sake_. She set the bottle and cup; she remembered to grab a cup, in front of the Dog. Sesshomaru sighed and began to pour himself a cup. He drunk the it empty.

"my lord? Viva is asking… what has made you so melancholy? Viva knows it was not a simple little thing." Viva then watched as her Lord downed the bottle…again. She gaped as Sesshomaru said something more obscene.

"Viva, I am leaving. I'm taking my mate and pups and leaving. I need…some time to think and gather my senses." Sesshomaru stood, completely unfazed by the alcohol.

"I see…but what do I have to do?" she asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"you are to tell my father that I have taken off. He'll know what to do from there. But tell them the news…after I am no longer in the country." Sesshomaru then bowed in respect to Viva, and left. As he left, Viva turned sober. The plump Spanish hen gazed at the doorway.

"oh my Lord. What has caused this turmoil? The eclipse? Or the comet?" she wondered. But Viva then continued to cook up snacks and dinner for the Western family.

** ~~~~bed chambers~~~~**

Inuyasha stared at his mate. Kaede and Koryu were also in the room as well. The sun has set awhile ago. Yeshua was picked up by his father's Servant. Yahiko was with his dame and sire.

"Sesshomaru? are you sure about this?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded. He was very sure. More like damn sure. The Western Lord looked at his eight year old daughter, who was hyped up.

"Daddy! Really?" Kaede yipped. Again, Sesshomaru nodded. "Oh daddy, where are we going to go? What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I was thinking to Europe. Or maybe Spain." Sesshomaru stated. A tug on his sleeve made him look down.

"chi-ue? I come too?" whimpered Koryu. Inuyasha smiled and lifted up the three year old pup with ease.

"damn straight you are coming. We would not leave without our son." Koryu smiled. He nuzzled his dame's bite scarred neck. The young boy made broken purr sounds. Inuyasha smiled and held him close to his chest. He rocked slightly.

"don't worry Koryu. Neither your sire nor dame will ever leave you. Ever." The Lord then walked over to his mate and youngest pup and held them to his heart.

"we will leave. But not forever. Kaede, you are to stay here tonight and sleep with us. We are leaving in the morning." Sesshomaru then kissed his pup on her head and led his family over to the giant sized mattress that was his bed.

"Night Daddy." Kaede then curled into a ball on the bed. She was soon asleep. Koryu sighed and snuggled into his dame's arms. He too fell asleep.

"Sesshomaru, why are we leaving? And what about Rin?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, today, I just felt so stressful after over 200 years being Lord. Today, I just felt like I was about to break down. And I decided that I will leave the country for awhile. But I'm taking my family with. As for Rin, well she is an adult now. She will be okay." Sesshomaru placed a kiss on Inuyasha's lips.

"Come. Let's go to bed." Sesshomaru led his mate to the bed. Both were soon asleep.

** ~~~~InuTaisho and Ryukotsusei~~~~**

InuTaisho smiled as Yahiko slipped out of his sire's grasp. Ryukotsusei grew frustrated. The dragon glared at his son, who just looked bored. The dragon/dog slipped behind his father and out of reach.

"damn it Yahiko. Its time for bed!" the Dragon snarled. Yahiko peered outside. The glow of the full moon casted silvery shadows into his room.

_~why does the moon glow silver? Why not blue or gold?~_ asked the enigmatic dog cross. InuTaisho sighed at the boy.

"I don't know. But its time for bed. We are going to go see Seiryu tomorrow. You do want to see your older sister right?"

_~no.~_ Yahiko bluntly stated. Ryukotsusei snarled.

"too damn bad. Now go to bed." Yahiko sighed and walked out onto the balcony attached to his room.

_~ahne, I don't want to sleep.~_ InuTaisho blinked. He sensed the slight fear radiating from his son. Being a good dame, InuTaisho kneeled to meet his son's eyes.

"why? What's wrong my pup?" Yahiko then gave a silent whimper. He clung to his dame. InuTaisho held him close, comforting the boy.

_~because I'm not aware~_ Yahiko whimpered.

"eh? Aware of what?" the Dog Emperor asked.

_~I'm not aware of the world around me. Not knowing what is around me is scary. My body is where it should be, but not my mind.~_ Yahiko then trembled in InuTaisho's arms. The Older demon rocked the pup. He stroked the boy's silvery hair.

_~I don't like to dream. To sleep.~_ Yahiko silently whimpered.

"its okay. Don't cry. I'm here. Your sire is here. You are fine."

_~but…I don't know where my mind is. Dreaming is scary. I don't know where you are.~_ Yahiko gazed at his sire with wide purple eyes. Ryukotsusei sighed.

"Yahiko, its alright. Nothing will happen to you."

_~how do you know?~_ the Dragon sighed at his son's stubbornness. It was InuTaisho who answered.

"we know, because we also dream. When we dream, we can go anywhere we desire. We can go in the future, in the past, or anywhere we can think of. When we dream, we can escape the world around us." Yahiko calmed down a bit. InuTaisho then smiled softly and began to sing. His song was soft and quiet. His voice lulling the pup to rest.

"_you are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear, how much love you._

_Please don't take m sunshine away._

_The other night dear, while I was sleeping,_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

_When I woke up, I was mistaken._

_So I hung my head and I cried."_

Yahiko was quiet. The hybrids soft breath brushed against InuTaisho's cheek. Ryukotsusei smiled at his mate.

"poor boy. He's so young but so worrisome."

"is he? Hell, he told me that he remembered me fading away. I think he remembers me dying during his birth." InuTaisho then placed the mystic pup into the small bed that was his own. Yahiko frowned in his sleep and curled around the furry boa his dame made from his fur.

"…our son must not fear sleep, but what happens after one sleeps."

"Ryu, we must protect our son. He is so different than any other hybrid."

"And we will. Come. Let's go to bed." Ryukotsusei then led his mate to their room. Sitting on the bed, InuTaisho stripped and went under the covers. He was soon asleep. Ryukotsusei smiled at the calm face of the resting dog next to him.

"Our son is not only who needs to be protected." Kissing his sleeping mate, Ryukotsusei stripped and curled around his mate. He too was fast asleep.

~~~an~~~

And that is chapter three. who thinks that Yahiko is like any other kid...scratch that, like any other mysterious eight year old? stay tuned for more "Royal Pains" (that sounds too much like the TV show).


	4. Chapter 4

Here's to chapter four. I'm glad that I have some reviews. Now as usual, I have not a single bit of custody to any Inuyasha character. I do have complete custody of Yahiko, Seiryu, Pup Kaede and all the others. Now, let us continue with our story.

Discovery

Morning came far too soon for Viva, who stood outside of InuTaisho's room. Her dark hand quivered at the door. Taking a breath, the hen knocked.

"Come in." gulping, Viva walked into the room. InuTaisho sat upright in his bed, Ryukotsusei snoring away.

"Um…aye yiyi. Viva does not know how to say this but eh….aye yiyi." The plump woman stuttered. She was very nervous.

"Viva, calm down. Tell what is wrong. You never come up here." The Dog Emperor smiled to reassure the bird. The gentle smile made the said bird sob.

"_Mi Perro_, I tried to stop to him! But Viva is not fighter, but _amore_, lover!" viva wailed and cried.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Older Canine. Viva sniffled.

"_Senor Perro_, Lord Sesshomaru, left. He left. He said that Sesshomaru was tired and wants Viva to tell _papa Perro that_ he left."

"What? Sesshomaru left?"

"That is what Viva said." The bird cried more.

"Viva is sorry!"

"You are not in trouble." InuTaisho then sprung up out of the bed and quickly dressed. He stormed over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's room. The scents were faded. They left over three hours ago.

"Sesshomaru, what is wrong with you?"

** ~~~~Harbor~~~~**

Inuyasha sucked in a breath. The damn yukata he wore was suffocating him. Kaede whined at the scents around her.

"Sesshomaru, why are we at the Eastern Harbor?" asked Inuyasha. His mate turned and smiled.

"I own the Western Harbor. I want to get away from all the turmoil for awhile. And Asmodeus allowed us free passage to Spain."

"Is Asmodeus Yeshua's daddy?" asked Kaede. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yeshua come too?" asked Koryu. Inuyasha chuckled.

"No, he is at home, with his sire."

"Oh." Koryu whined. He was eager to move.

"Come on. Let's go." Sesshomaru then led his family to a decent looking ship.

**"Welcome. Are you Sesshomaru Togari and his family?"** asked a tanned man. The man had a thin moustache and shifty looking eyes. He was also speaking fluent English. Over all, he was somewhat handsome.

"**Yes I am. And may I ask who you are and who informed you of our getaway?" **asked Sesshomaru in equally fluent English. The man smiled.

**"I am named Ricardo Cortez. I shall be your captain until we reach Spain."** Ricardo smiled and led the family to a well equipped room.

**"I hope this is too your liking Senor. I fitted the place myself. And the one who informed me about your trip was my sister. You know well. She is called Viva."** Ricardo then chuckled at the expression on little Kaede's cherub face.

**"You are Viva's brother?"** asked the girl. She learned English from her father. Ricardo nodded.

**"Yes. Viva was a very remarkable Paradise Bird. She was the best dancer in our village. And one **_**magnífico**_** cook as well. You are lucky that **_**hermana**_** Viva has come so Far East to cook. I wonder what drew that cuckoo hen here."** Ricardo then shrugged and helped Inuyasha onto the ship. The male Bird gave a slight bob to them.

It was then that Koryu noticed the man dressed odd. Ricardo had on a plain off white shirt the was tied in the front. The sleeved billowed out and fell loose. His pants were snug and revealed his slim figure, but slightly loose enough for movement. Flat leather shoes graced his feet. A thin, curved sword hung at his waist. With a small lightweight pistol next to the sword.

"Ahne, why boy Viva dressed like pirate?" the pup could not speak English, but alerted his dame. Inuyasha glanced over the male Bird of Paradise. He 'hmm'ed.

"Hush now, and ask daddy later." The Beta whispered to the pup. Koryu whined and ran up to a window, he giggled. The pup was enjoying this.

**"I hope you enjoy the trip. I shall see you later." **Ricardo bowed and walked away.

"Well Inuyasha, when we get to Spain, what we shall do?" whispered the Lord as soon as the male bird left.

"Sesshomaru, you did notice that the man is dressed as a pirate? Hell, Koryu noticed it. And he's three years old." The beta whispered. The alpha nodded.

"Hai, but I sense no hostility from him. We will be okay." The Lord nuzzled his mate and peered at his daughter, who squealed as a seagull landed next to her.

"Daddy! Look, look! A bird!"

"That's nice Kaede. Now come here. I have to tell you something." Kaede complied.

"What daddy?" Sesshomaru smiled. He picked her up and placed her next to her dame.

"The reason that we have left is this: I have had enough of being Lord. It is not me. And we are leaving to recuperate for now. When we return, we will start from there. Now all I wish to do is travel. Inuyasha, will you support me?" Sesshomaru held his mate close to his chest.

"Yes. You are my mate. I won't leave you." The alpha smiled.

"I know."

"Then why did you ask?" the beta snapped. The alpha chuckled.

"It does not hurt to ask." Koryu whined at his dame. He was holding him too tight.

"Ahne, too tight." Risking a beating, Koryu bit down on his dames arm.

"Ow! Alright, alright!" getting the message, Inuyasha placed the boy on the ground. Koryu took off and peered out at the waiting sea. Inuyasha sighed. He was not looking forward to this trip.

** ~~~~back at the castle~~~~**

InuTaisho wrinkled his nose. The office that was once his smelled of multiple couplings from his sons. He grimaced.

"terrific." The dog said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Yahiko stared at his dame as he huffed and aired out the room.

_~ahne, where did big brother and Kaede go_? ~ asked Yahiko. The purple eyed pup waited for an answer.

"The truth? I don't know. All I know is that Sesshomaru wanted to leave. So he did." The Dog Emperor sighed yet again and allowed some of his scent seep into the room. Yahiko looked bored. He yawned and crawled into a nest in the corner. It smelled of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kaede and Koryu. Curling in a tight ball, the hybrid began to snooze. InuTaisho smiled at his pup. The said pup snored softly.

"Yahiko, I pray that you live a long a life. But now, I wish for you to dream. Dream." The Older Dog thought. He sighed yet again.

"Damn you Sesshomaru, now what?"

** ~~~~Eastern Castle~~~~  
><strong>

Asmodeus sighed as one of the minor Lords complained that his son was half breed. Yeshua was currently learning to read and write in Latin. He already knew how to speak it. By luck, the boy was actually paying attention to his teacher. The Eastern Lord was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost forgot he had a guest in his home.

"All I am saying is that a half breed should not rule as first or Second command! I beg you Lord Asmodeus, mate with one of the demon girls, hell just knock up a demonwhore! But don't allow your mistake to reign." _**That**_ caught his attention.

"Mistake? My son is a mistake? Since when did we become so prejudice? Yeshua has a good bloodline! He was born from a black hearted miko and me! My son is no mistake! If you have anything else to say about him, I shall kill you here and now!" the incubus snarled. His true form flickering in and out of sight. The Minor Lord cowered.

"pitiful." Thought Asmodeus.

"My Lord, I mean no disrespect. But a half demon taking over the country…that's insane! I won't approve of it!" the lord then stood and slammed his hands down onto the table. Asmodeus raised one eyebrow at this.

"so…you don't approve that my first born son, correct, my only son, should take over my Lands when I retire? And just because his dame was mortal? My how the stupid are found." The incubus eyed the lord with suspicion. Something was up. Taking in the man's scent, Asmodeus' eyes went wide.

"a puppet!" he then ran towards his son's room. The minor lord's true goal was to kill his son.

"gods in heaven and hell, please let me get there in time!" prayed the hell demon.

** ~~~~Yeshua's room~~~~**

"repeat: Dona Nobis Pacem." The tutor instructed.

"Dona Nobis Pacem…I know how to speak Latin, but why must I try to pronounce it?" asked the boy. The tutor sighed.

"first of all, in order to write Latin perfectly, you have to know a few simple sentances to copy. Can you translate the phrase I gave you?"

"yeah…its 'Grant us peace.' Easy."

"good. Now spell it out in our language." He did.

"now in Latin." Yeshua struggled a bit, but finished with a perfect translation.

"tada! Easy." Giving his tutor a cheesy smile, Yeshua droned out her voice. He came to when she screamed. Looking up, Yeshua saw a man run at him with a poison scented dagger. The tutor placed herself in front of Yeshua, shielding him from harm. But before the man could reach them, Asmodeus stormed into the room. The man stopped.

"die." That one word made Asmodeus leap up and drag his claws across the minor Lord's throat. The man was shortly dead afterwards. Yeshua whimpered and ran over to his father.

"Papa, papa." The boy cried. Asmodeus placed a hand on the boy's hair, smoothing it out. Yeshua cried. He was scared.

"Hush now. It's all over. Nothing will hurt you now. I'll make sure of it." The Eastern Lord then cradled his son and stood.

"My…my Lord? I'm…I'm…" the tutor bowed, stuttering her apologies.

"You are not to blame. You did your job, and for that, I'm grateful. Find my Servant Nyx and tell her to come here." The tutor bowed and hurried to do her job. Asmodeus rocked his son, who now ceased his cries.

"Papa, what did I do that made him try to hurt me? What did I do? Tell me daddy, tell me." Yeshua insisted. He want to know. He was ready for any answer.

"Yeshua, he wanted to hurt you because I did not want to take a demon mate. He wanted to hurt you because you were half demon." Asmodeus turned his face away from his son. He felt terrible of allowing that man to enter his home. Yeshua looked down. But a gurgling growl. Asmodeus chuckled.

"After all of this… you're hungry?" Yeshua nodded. But giggled.

"Well then, so am I."Asmodeus then allowed his own stomach to be heard. Yeshua giggled at his father. The two demons of Hell strolled over to their kitchen.

**~~~~an hour later~~~~~**

Asmodeus sat back in his chair, sighing his content. Yeshua tried to finish gobbling up a bit of Devil's Food Cake. He found ironic that it was his favorite food. But he like the red color sweet and it flavor. His father had a piece untouched. The boy made a quick attack on it.

"Hey! That one was mine!" the Lord teased. Yeshua grinned at his father. He grinned back.

The door burst open. In walked a black haired female. She had deep sapphire eyes and blood red lips. Her skin was a smooth tan. But she was scowling.

"My Lord? What happen? There is a dead man in Prince Yeshua's room."

"Ah, Nyx. My trusted ally. The dead man in my son's room was once a Lord. A minor one though. And he tried to assassinate my son." Nyx eyes went from cool sapphire, to icy steel at each word. She loved Yeshua. For one thing, she disposed of his dame, and another: she was his wet nurse. Yeshua was like a son to her.

"What? Someone tried to kill my Prince? He's lucky that he is dead." Nyx was snarling. Asmodeus raised his hand to make her cease. She did.

"Nyx. Calm down. Yeshua is with us." The female hell demon calmed. Yeshua watched with a hint of boredom. Nyx smiled at the boy. Yeshua smiled back.

"My Lord, does Yeshua know who his dame is? He is bound to know someday." Nyx fretted. Asmodeus sighed. He knew what she was saying.

"Tonight. I will tell him tonight." Nyx nodded at the answer.

"By the way my Lord, why was I needed?" Asmodeus grinned. His jade green eyes gleamed.

"I know how you feel about my son. And I would want you to be his guard. This is the third time this week that someone tried to kill him. And you are my most trusted friend. Plus, you are the only that Yeshua likes." Nyx gasped. Then smiled.

"Of course. Yeshua shall be safe with me." Bowing, Nyx then walked over to the boy, who gleamed at the woman. Asmodeus smiled and left the room, snagging a slice of the food cake as he left, munching on a second piece of the sweet pastry.

"Nyx! Nyxnyxnyxnyx! Hello."

"Hello? That's all you have to say? I'm crushed." The woman pouted. Yeshua smiled. He liked her.

"Sorry. Nyx, hello! How are you? Can we go visit Kaede? What were talking to papa about?"

"Whoa, slow down there kid. I can't answer all your questions. Give me time to answer." Joked the demoness. The hanyou incubus gave her a toothy grin.

"Nyx, what's going on? Why is daddy so frightened?" asked the blue eyed child. Nyx sighed. She knew this kid well.

"Your Lord father is frightened for you. He told me that several bad men tried to kill you. He wants you to come to the Western Lands and live there until he can solve this dilemma. As for Kaede, well…she is not there. She has gone on a trip with her Lord father. But Yahiko is there. You are good friends with Yahiko." Nyx then tilted her head as she saw Yeshua frown.

"What's wrong? You don't like Yahiko?" she asked. Yeshua sighed.

"Yahiko is nice, but where has Kaede gone? Why do I have to go to the West?"

"Yeshua, your father wants to settle the Eastern Lands to you when you are older, but some of his followers don't want you as the next leader. And the Lord is trying to make sure that they accept you. If not, replace them with those who do like half demons." Nyx then picked up the boy and held him close. Yeshua whimpered.

"Oh, I see. Then, should I go get ready?" asked the boy. Nyx nodded.

"Come, I think Yahiko would like to spend the time with you. He does not beat you up all the time like your Kaede..."

"But he is tougher than me." Quipped Yeshua. He giggled as Nyx chuckled and led him to his room. The boy then gathered a few pairs of clothes and watched as Nyx gathered his tutor's lessons for him, some writing books, a set of hair combs and brushes and a few more stuff he did not like. Nyx chuckled at his solemn look.

"Come now, you really think that you are going to be tutored by the West? I think not! You are a Prince of the East, and as such, be taught by the East." Nyx then summoned a shadow box. The shadow box is a small palm sized…box, made of steel and holds a great amount of supplies, such as: food, water, a castle if needed, etc… the Eastern Prince pouted.

"But why can't I be taught to read and write by the West? Why can't I learn to speak a new tongue by the West? Why? Tell me Nyx, tell me please." Begged the boy. The Older demoness sighed.

"Because, it is not proper. Scholars and tutors must teach a Prince from Eastern Japan from Eastern Japan. The West is too…gentle. They will not suffice with your mind. So East it is." And with that, Nyx finished her packing duty and turned to the door to leave to inform Asmodeus their wellbeing. But she never had to.

"Nyx, I understand your concept and concern for Yeshua's training, but unless it is history, Yeshua can be taught anything else by the West. And for the record, the West is anything but gentle. Hell, before I came Lord, I grew up at the West with Sesshomaru and Seiryu. We got into so much chaos, but our hindquarters felt the brutal end." Asmodeus chuckled at the smarting memory.

"Eh? You were not a good boy?" asked the son. The father chuckled again and answered with humor tinting his voice.

"Nope. I was rambunctious, hyperactive, always getting into trouble and never alone when I did. I always had an accomplice. It was usually Sesshomaru."

"why the Western Lord?" asked Nyx. The Eastern Lord grinned stupidly.

"it was convenient." Nyx shook her head.

"sometimes my Lord…you're an idiot."

** ~~~~Naraku and Miroku~~~~**

Miroku sat up, slightly chafed and satisfied. His mate snored softly. Smiling, Miroku stood and stretched out his muscles. Rolling his shoulders, the monk scavenged for his hakama. He found them outside on the balcony.

"how the hell?" muttering, the monk grabbed his clothes and hastily placed them on himself. Shaking his head, Miroku planted a kiss on his sleeping mate. Naraku subconsciously leaned into the kiss. He smiled in his sleep. He now left for the morning. His first stop was Kanadi's.

** ~~~~infirmary~~~~**

Kanadi brewed a fresh batch of chokecherry tea. She smiled.

"Kanadi, how's the tea this fine morning?" ToraMaru asked. The red haired female smiled at her lion yokai mate.

"Tora-ai, you are up early. What woke up my lazy mate?" asked the healer. The lion smiled. But frowned soon after.

"our Lord Sesshomaru and his mate have left the country. And Lord Asmodeus sends his boy to us for protection. Plus, my brother and his mortal mate Sango are planning of have a cub. Danyell has went to the North to see if there are any herbs that we can harvest. Lady Rin has been injured in her miko training. My brother in law has now been sent to the North to look for any living being there. The Kit Shippo for some reason has been demoted to guarding the stables. I can handle that one though…its odd."

"what is?" asked Kanadi. She sipped her tea.

"I say its odd because the three youths I have watch grow, are now near adulthood. Shippo is now one of the strongest I have in my squadron. Rin is in her last year of training to be a powerful miko. Kohaku now surpasses his sister when it comes to demon slaying. Thank kami he is on our side. Danyell, the cub soldier we saved from those mercenaries 22 years ago, has become a successful healer, but second to you. I feel old." ToraMaru sighed and poured himself a cup of the chokecherry tea. He swallowed it in one gulp.

"true." Kanadi took another sip and stood. She walked over to the door that led to the actual infirmary. The room they were in was a simple hidden chamber that held three rooms: a bed room, a bath, and an abandon nursery. Kanadi took one final glance at that nursery and turned away.

At the infirmary, Miroku paced. He waited for the healer to appear.

"Miroku, what is wrong?" asked the healer. The said monk spun around to face the green-eyed healer. He sighed.

"Kanadi, I came to see if there is a way to…ahem, to help me be more fertile to make sure Naraku conceives." By the time he finished his sentence, he was red as a cherry. Kanadi giggled at his explanation.

"well, there is a way. All you need to do is take, now where did it go? Ah, here it is!" Kanadi held up a clear bottle of something blue. She grinned at the confusion shown on the monk's face.

"now, take a swallow of this once a night before you…have fun. When its all gone, come to me and I will see if your mate is rounding with a babe." Chuckling, Kanadi handed the bottle to the male. Miroku bowed and gave his thanks. He left blushing. Kanadi laughed as soon as he left.

** ~~~~Miroku and Naraku's room~~~~**

Naraku yawned as he woke up. He sniffed the air to scent his mate. Whining, he stood out of the bed and searched for his clothing. He laughed as he found his hakama on the chandelier, hanging onto the top. Luckily, the chandelier was not lit.

"I'm not going to even bother thinking about how they got up there." Sighing, Naraku put his clothes on and walked out of their room. He headed for the kitchen.

Viva sniffed. She was still upset that her Lord left. Crying softly, the Spanish hen placed some fresh baked churros onto the windowpane. Morning had barely arrived, but already it seemed that the day started hours ago.

"Viva? May I come in?" Naraku entered the quaint kitchen, ready to duck behind a copper pot in case Viva was in a bitter mood.

"_Si Arana_. Viva is just sad." Sticking out her lower lip, the bird whined and turned to meet the spider.

"its okay. Why are you sad? And I don't see Kaede anywhere." Naraku braced himself as Viva launched her tiny, plum form at him.

"_Senor_ Sesshomaru was not in a good mood, no, no. he was _tan deprimido_. Viva could not do anything. He left at sunrise with _Senorita_ Inuyasha and _Princesa_ Kaede." Viva let out a sob, her lovely face buried into his hitoe.

"there, there. If I know Sesshomaru, he will return. That Dog would never leave his Lands for too long. He'll return." Naraku then peeled the woman off his chest, literally, and set on the ground.

"But…Viva is sure that _**He**_ will make it a long journey." Naraku paused.

"who is _**He**_?" Viva nibbled her lip.

"Ricardo Cortez. Viva's pirate brother." Naraku nearly swooned. He sat down.

"Oh shit."

~~~~an~~~~

An that is chapter four. This chapter took several twists. thank you for your reviews. And now, I am forgetting a pair of demons…who are they? Take a guess because the next chapter is mostly them. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Nooooo! I forgot to save this chapter and my computer shut down! I now have to rewrite all 2098 words. My suffering aside, I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or anyone else! I do own Lomasi, Seiryu, and Yahiko. Now, on with the show! (a whole chapter, gone T_T)

Oh, and I forgot to add this to Becoming One: everything in italics said by Viva is a real word or phrase in Spanish. Just a slight FYI.

…what?

Kouga woke to a bleary blue sky. Stretching sleep filled muscles, he turned to his nude and beautiful mate. He smiled. The older fox yokai stirred at her mates movements. She turned to face him. Taking in the wolf's naked and powerful form, she reached out to stroke his thigh. Kouga groaned. He then flipped the vixen onto her back and pinned her with his heavier body.

"Lomasi, you smell so good. I could eat you up." Parting Lomasi's legs, Kouga slid his thick member into the warmth of his vixen. Lomasi moaned at the intrusion. As Kouga readied to start the furious rut, Lomasi let out a whine and began to struggle out of his grasp. Believing she was being stubborn, the Wolf chuckled and continued his molesting of his mate.

"Kou…Kouga, stop, stop it! Something's wrong!" pushing her mate off, Lomasi stood. Since she was able to sense things others could not, the foreign fox knew something was out of order. She stood, her naked breast bare to the elements.

"What is it?" asked the Wolf. He was still aroused and hot.

"I don't know, but I can't feel Lord Sesshomaru or Inuyasha." Throwing on her discarded clothes, Lomasi shifted into her other form. Sighing from his deny of sex, Kouga followed suit. The two then took off to the Western Castle.

** ~~~~at the castle~~~~**

Setting foot inside the castle walls, Lomasi was the first to appear at Sesshomaru's study. A quick scenting told her that there was a Canine in the room, but not the one she was expecting.

"Yahiko, where is your dame?" she asked. The hybrid stared at her with his purple eyes. He blinked. And yawned from tiredness.

_~he is over in the study's closet. Says that my brother's are stupid son of a-~_

"that's enough from you. Go see Viva for breakfast." InuTaisho ushered the nosy pup out of the room. Yahiko silently huffed.

_~…can I get hoppy with my food?~ _piped the pup.

"no."

~_then I will stay here. I want to know what is going on~_ spat the stubborn boy. He stared at his dame, daring him to say something.

"do you want me to call your sire?" threatened the Dog Emperor. shaking his white head furiously, Yahiko gave a silent bark.

_~NO! I don't want sire to come! I will go!~_ the mute pup left. His dame chuckled. Lomasi giggled at the action. Kouga blinked.

"anyway, what brings you here from the valley?" asked the Older yokai.

"I have sensed that Lord Sesshomaru is not among us. He is not dead, I'm sure of that. But he is not here in our Country. Where he is…I don't know." Lomasi stated. Her mate felt like an outsider. Kouga sighed and walked away. He caught the scent of Spider.

"I haven't picked on Naraku for a while. Time to refresh my status to him." The wolf then walked in the direction of the dark hanyou. Lomasi just shrugged him off.

"Lomasi, I am going ask you something as a Lord." InuTaisho sighed.

"what is it?" she asked. The Older Dog sighed once more.

"Asmodeus' son is coming to stay with us. The reason is because several of the Minor Lords try to kill the boy. He will come here for safety. I am asking you to help Naraku care for the children. Naraku is, well…" he trailed off.

"well…what? What is wrong with Naraku?" asked the Fox.

"Naraku is in heat. And is very moody now. Which also brings up another thing. We should stop your mate from harassing him. Miroku is also effected by his mate's heat. He will be over protective and willing to fight all of Naraku's battles. Kouga does not stand a chance against the monk. He has been training with Sango. You know how she is."

"oh shit." The two canines took off to the kitchen.

** ~~~~kitchen~~~~**

Kouga sneered at the trembling Spider. He stalked over to him, allowing his yoki to engulf the male. Naraku whimpered. The wolf let loose a deep snarl. He failed to notice the angry bird clawing at his side and enraged monk running his way.

"_LOBO_! Stop harassing Viva's _amigo_! I will fetch my bucket!" the angry bird had her feathers heatedly ruffled. She took in a deep breath to let out a Bird of Paradise screech. That screech could render a canine deaf for a period of time.

"KOUGA! Stop! Stand away from Naraku or else-"Lomasi was unable to warn her mate in time as Miroku threw several ofuda at the wolf. The holy aura around the strips of paper made the wolf howl in agony.

"…I warned you." Sighing as Kouga howled and tried to rip off the ofuda, Lomasi went to the distressed Naraku. His mate was on the verge of purging the wolf, or beating him senseless.

"Kouga, give me one good reason why I should not turn Lomasi into a widow!" snarled Miroku. Kouga whined and bore his throat to the human male.

"I don't know why. I should have realized that Naraku was in heat, but I was still too pissed off at him for killing my pack."

"wrong. He did not kill your pack, Kagura did. And you still attacked him even though he is far more weaker than he was." Pressing a stronger ofuda to the wolf's crotch, Miroku decide to spare the wolf…at a price. The irate monk then grinded his heel onto the ofuda and into Kouga's precious family jewels. The wolf howled in agony. InuTaisho did not whether to help Kouga, or burst out laughing at Miroku's punishment for the wolf. He did neither and went over to Viva. The flustered bird was still puffed and huffy at the wolf. Hands full of a heavy wooden broom, Viva readied to use it like a bat…with Kouga as the ball.

"mate, Alpha, let him go. You already proved that he cant harm me. Please." Naraku whimpered in a very submissive tone. Miroku looked at his mate with confusion.

"Koi, are you well? You seem…different." Miroku placed on hand on Naraku's forehead. He placed the other on his own.

"hmm…no fever. And he does not seem dehydrated. No signs of the flu. Wtf?" he thought. The Spider sighed and pressed his body into Miroku's touch. Closing his ruby colored eyes, Naraku did the one thing spider were not able to do: he purred. Like a content kitten.

"…Is Kanadi at the infirmary?" asked Miroku.

"I think so. She hardly leaves the place." Noted InuTaisho. Nodding at the answer, Miroku scooped up his mate and carried him to the infirmary. Naraku sighed again and snuggled_(I love that! x-ed)_ into the monks lean arms. Lomasi and InuTaisho followed. Viva retreated to make a meal for breakfast. Kouga was still writhing in pain on the floor, forgotten even by his mate.

"in a way, I deserve this." The wolf thought grimly. He let out another pained whine.

**~~~~infirmary~~~~**

Placing the loopy spider on a futon, Miroku fretted as Kanadi evaluated his mate. Naraku kept his gaze on the monk.

"well, what's wrong with him?" asked Lomasi. She liked the spider. The red haired healer smiled.

"oh its nothing…" the group let out a sigh of relief.

"…except he's pregnant."

**~~~~an~~~~**

Aaannnd…scene! Sorry this one was so short…and scattered. But my mind had a brain fart, so this was the result. If my other chapter was not erased, it would have been longer, but oh well.

Next chapter, coming up!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six up and running! So lets continue. As usual, I don't own a single damn thing to my name especially any Inuyasha character. I do own Lomasi, Kanadi, and the pups.

And the chaos returns…

Naraku curled in his mate's lap. He sighed as he breathed in the fresh scent of the monk. Miroku sighed. He glanced down at the spider's curly head. The sigh made Naraku look up.

"Miroku, koi? What's wrong? Did you not want to have a baby?" whined Naraku, his face crestfallen. Realizing that his sighing was causing distress, Miroku rubbed his face into Naraku's hair.

"oh its not that. Its just Kouga. You and I know that he enjoys tormenting you. But will he stop when he finds out you are pregnant? That is why I am sighing." Running a calloused hand over his mate's belly, Miroku traced small good luck signs into his skin.

"Miroku, I'll be fine. Lomasi actually likes my company and is very firm about her mate. Viva enjoys it when I visit her and InuTaisho is my alpha. He won't allow any harm to come to me. I'll be fine. Don't worry about a thing." Nuzzling the monks arm, Naraku assured him in order to calm him down.

"very well. But if able, try to avoid Kouga."

"I will." Smiling at his mate, Naraku stood and went to the castle entrance. He waited for Yeshua's arrival. Miroku confirmed his mate's safety by watching as both InuTaisho and Lomasi stood next to him, the monk left.

**~~~~at the gate~~~~**

Taking a deep breath, Naraku watched as a dark demoness similar to himself tended to Yeshua, who fretted and tried to escape. The dark hanyou chuckled. The sound drew the attention of the demoness. The female frowned.

"Lord InuTaisho, I was expecting you. I was not, however, expecting the Dark Hanyou which terrorized the Country. Why is this…filth near my charge?" the female snarled. Naraku flinch at the venom in her voice. Lomasi snapped.

"Watch your tongue hell spawn! Naraku here has been a very terrific Caregiver for pups! Unlike a horrid Hell Demon! He has cared for Yeshua whenever he is here! So don't badmouth him!" snarling, Lomasi snapped sharp fangs at the female and hurried Yeshua, who smirked as his caregiver was put in her place, into the nursery. InuTaisho's lip twitch. A choked laugh escaped from his lips.

"and why, pray tell, are you laughing?" the female snapped.

"nothing." Walking up to the woman, he grabbed the box in her hand and and waited for Naraku to follow Lomasi. Once the pregnant spider was out of range, the Dog Emperor snarled at the demoness and pinned her to the ground.

"now who are you and why must you cause trouble for my packmate?" InuTaisho's _yokai-ki_ was eager to come out.

***please master! Let me out! Let me out! Let us hurt her! I want to see what color her blood is!*** cried the inner voice.

"shut up for five minutes! I'm getting there!" the Dog mentally snapped back. He could just see his _yokai-ki_ pouting in a corner. Turning back to the female, InuTaisho lowered his deadly fangs to her throat.

"WHOA! Lord InuTaisho! Calm down and release Nyx!" Asmodeus came running over to the pissed off inu. The incubus sighed in relief as the Older demon released Nyx. The said female gasped and ran over to the Eastern Lord.

***NO! I WANT HER BLOOD! GIVE ME BLOOD AND HER LIFE!*** cried InuTaisho's yokai-ki.

"Shut up. We lost our chance." The Dog Emperor mentally snapped.

"Asmodeus, how kind of you to step in now. Next time teach the broad to cur her mouth." Snapping at the sex demon, the Dog turned and stormed away. Once he was out of earshot, Asmodeus turned around and smacked Nyx.

"you idiot! I specifically said not to cause trouble! And you disobey me!" with his true form shimmering to the surface, Asmodeus waited for an answer. Nyx gulped.

"forgive me, my Lord. Its just that, Naraku is a well known killer amongst the demons. I did not want him to-"

"to what? Do what he was ordered to do by Lord Inuyasha? Do his job? He took care of Yeshua every time my son was here! If you ever do anything that stirs the Hanyou in any way, you will feel my wrath." Seeing Nyx tremble at her Lord's anger, the Lord left.

"I angered my Lord. I should have heeded his words." Cried Nyx. Her sapphire eyes glistened with tears. She failed her Lord.

** ~~~~Yahiko~~~~**

Yahiko gave a silent sigh as he scribbled on a sheet of paper. He drew a dog, chopsticks, what he thinks is his sire but looks like a snake, and something that looks like steel wool. He added more scribbles to the steel wool thing.

"hey Yahiko, Yeshua is here." Naraku then gave the shying boy a push and he stumbled into the…paint splattered room. Observing the damage to the shoji screens, the floor, several pairs of clothes, the kid himself, Naraku sighed.

"great. Yeshua, why don't place your stuff in a spare room until this little monster get clean. Then we can both go for a small picnic. Sound good?" Yeshua nodded. Yahiko grinned at the Spider. Sighing, Naraku forced the pup to stand. Taking his…blue hand, the spider led him to the bathing room.

As Naraku led Yahiko into the bath, Yeshua peered at the doodles one the ground. Shortly after the quick peek, he found a nice blank sheet of paper. Picking up a brush and dipping it in some red paint, Yeshua tried drawing his father's true form. What he drew look nothing like him. Instead, there was an ogre with giant blue eyes and something similar to a stick between his legs. Being only eight years old, this was art.

"great. Not you too." Naraku came out to find that Yeshua was now covered in red paint. Sighing once again, the spider led him into the bathing room and stripped the boy. Yeshua dived into the water and splashed at Yahiko.

"I need a drink." Whined Naraku. He then rolled up his sleeves and began to scrub the boys until they were a healthy pink.

** ~~~~study~~~~**

Ryukotsusei gazed at his mate as he talked along with Asmodeus. Both the incubus and canine chattered away. Sighing, the dragon turned his attention to the still ofuda charred Wolf.

"Kouga, do me a favor would you?" Kouga nodded. He will do anything to get away from Miroku's domain. Lomasi smirked at her eager to leave mate.

"Go to the South and inform Seiryu that Sesshomaru has left the country. And hurry up. The quicker you arrive, the quicker you don't have to me Jeorge." The Dragon said.

"Uh… who is Jeorge? And why should I hurry and not meet him?" asked the Kouga.

"GO!" As the wolf took off, Ryukotsusei turned his gaze back to InuTaisho and the very flirtatious Asmodeus. From he heard from the two, they were talking about Yeshua and Yahiko. Thinking they were comparing parenting skills, the Dragon left. He caught the smell of some fresh flour _tortilla_ coming from the kitchen.

"…time to go and irritate Viva." He was soon gone.

InuTaisho smiled as Asmodeus told him what Yeshua pulled this time.

"…I say, I don't know where he gets it. He is so troublesome." InuTaisho gave him a look that spoke volumes of skeptic belief.

"Oh really? You persuaded my son to go with you and bring back a baby Orochi. Then after you both had your asses paddled, you sweet-talked Seiryu to come with you and pull pranks on Erebus. On the other hand, how about the time when all three of you pestered Miwako to take you to the sea, and then you of all people decide to try to fish in the sea and ended up somewhere in the East. If I recall, your bottom was sore for a whole week." Teasing the now blushing incubus, InuTaisho chuckled and patted the male in his shoulder.

"…was I really that horrible?" the Dog Emperor nodded.

"Yep. And so much more." Chuckling at his memories, InuTaisho gave the incubus a quick hug.

"You know, I always wondered why you have female servants, but you have never touched one of them, even though you are an incubus. Incubus feed on sexual energy." Quipped the Older Demon.

"well, I don't have to be present to feed on the energy. There are a few females who prefer their own sex and a few who brought their mates to live at the castle. Hell, a quick masturbation does the trick as well." Asmodeus droned.

"…did not need to know the last part." Shaking his head, InuTaisho sniffed the room and followed his mate. Asmodeus, now having nothing to do, followed as well.

** ~~~~Southern Castle~~~~**

Kouga stopped in front of an impressive looking castle. Letting out a whistle, he strolled over to one of the guards.

" who are you?" The guard was a giant compared to his 6 ft 9. He gulped.

"I am Kouga of the Northern Wolf Tribe. I have come to ask the Lady of the South for an audience with her Sire. I ask you to let me pass." The guard drew a blade and held it at his throat. He snarled.

" I am Jeorge, the head or Lady Seiryu's armada. I ask you again: who the fuck are you?" Kouga gulped once more.

"oh shit."

** ~~~~in the middle of the ocean~~~~**

Inuyasha groaned as the ship rocked. He heaved. Running back to the open window, again, he tossed his lunch into the sea. Pale hands pulled away his hair from his face. He turned to glare at his wayward mate.

"I am going to kill you!" taking a swipe at Sesshomaru, he winced as the Alpha grabbed his wrist and pinned him to his chest.

"Inuyasha, why do you attack your alpha? I have done nothing wrong." Sesshomaru growled low in his chest and nuzzled his beta's fuzzy cute ears.

"WHY? You, out of the blue, want to leave our perfectly good home! I am seasick! Kaede is the only female on this damn ship! And further more…I'M pregnant! But since I cannot even ease my stomach for just a minute, I may miscarry! And I want to go home!" collapsing into a soft bed in their quarters, Inuyasha curled away from his mate and into a ball. Sesshomaru took in the information. He sighed.

"oh Inuyasha, why did you not tell me this? I would have not have left the Country."

"too late you mother…oh god." Bolting up, the hanyou heaved out of the window once more. He heaved up whatever was left in his stomach. He whined.

"please, lets go home." The beta cried. His golden eyes filling with tears. He whimpered again. Koryu tugged on his sleeve.

"mama, ahne, I hungry. Can we eat now?" whined the pup. Sesshomaru picked up the boy. He nuzzled the boy's nose.

"yes, we'll go eat soon. But right now, your ahne is not well. He will have to rest. After he is rested, then we shall go eat. But right now, go find Kaede."

"Kaede is with the pirate man. The man wanted her to do something with him." At that, Sesshomaru left the pup with his dame and went searching for his daughter.

** ~~~~captains room~~~~**

Ricardo smirked as he watched the tiny girl pup close her eyes. The Bird chuckled as she felt warm liquid touch her body.

"don't worry. It wont hurt you." Ricardo sighed a Kaede grabbed the warm flesh. She whined at the mess in front of her.

"KAEDE!" busting down the door, Sesshomaru drew his sword, ready to kill the Pirate. He nearly fell over as he took in the sight behind him. Ricardo dressed in his usual clothes, his belt loose. Kaede who had something white over her chest. Spilled white gravy on the table and several fruits and meats, scattered over the room. He balked.

**"oh, hello Lord Sesshomaru."** Ricardo said casually. Kaede beamed at him.

**"what…what happened here?"** stuttered the Dog. Kaede bounded over to her Sire. The smell of the white on her chest was gravy.

"papa, Ricardo wanted me to help him fix dinner for us. Then one of chickens got loose and we had to chase him down. Then the chicken jumped onto the table and destroyed all the food. We tried to catch it then, but then it went out the window. Ricardo and I tried to clean up, but some of the gravy spilled on me. Ricardo chuckled at me when I got it on me. Then you came in." at the pup's explanation, Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief.

**"did you think that I would be that horrid to do…that with a child?" **gasped Ricardo. He grabbed his chest in mock.

**"I don't know. You're a pirate."** Sesshomaru rebutted.

**"…good point."** Sighing, the male like Viva then helped Kaede pick up what was left of a roasted turkey. Sesshomaru removed his outer shirt and helped picked up scattered fruit. He felt something squish under his boot. Lifting his foot, he grimaced at the sight of flattened fish eyeball under his heel.

**"…that's nasty."** Snickered Ricardo. He remained silent when he caught the Dog Lord's cold glare. Whistling, he returned to his work. Sesshomaru sighed and went back to work.

** ~~~~Back in Inuyasha's room~~~~**

Koryu watched as his dame whined and held his stomach. Sniffing the air, the boy pup smelled his dame's scent it was sweet and kinda milky. He knew that scent.

"ahne, you have a baby?" he asked. Inuyasha stood straight up. He gaped at the boy. Then blushed. Stuttering, he answered the pup.

"Uh… how…how do you know?" Koryu blinked.

"Because Miss Lomasi smelled funny like you. And she had a baby after she looked like she was going to explode." Inuyasha snickered at the boy's explanation.

"but Miss Lomasi cried when her baby came. She said it was in heaven. Will your baby be like hers?" piped Koryu.

"no. at least, I hope not. Having a baby is very hard work. You were stubborn when you wanted to come. Your papa was ready to force you to arrive, but then you were here."

"did it hurt?" Inuyasha smiled sourly.

"no shit it did." He thought. Aloud he said, "Yes. It hurt a lot. Sometimes it hurts so much, the dames go to heaven and the baby stays with the papa." Koryu whimpered and hugged his dame.

"I don't want you to go to heaven. I want you to stay with me and papa and Kaede." He whimpered and rubbed his face into his dame's neck. Inuyasha held the boy close.

"there, there. I won't leave you. But sometimes, I don't have a choice. I will have the baby and then I will either go to heaven or stay. I want to stay, but I want the baby to stay too." Inuyasha rocked the pup and hummed a soft lullaby. Koryu began to calm and cease his cries.

"ahne, will stay with us when the new baby comes?" asked the pup.

"I don't know. I will try." He then held the boy closer.

"okay ahne." The pup's stomach growled. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Hungry?" asked the Beta. Koryu nodded.

"uh huh! All empty." He held his belly. Inuyasha laughed.

"well then, lets go eat. I forgot to tell your father that Kaede is helping Ricardo make dinner." The two Canines left their room and went to find food.

**~~~~an~~~~**

And that is the end of chapter six. Reviews are very much wanted and appreciated.

Next up: Seiryu and Sango!


	7. Chapter 7

It has been forever since I last updated. Anyway, I don't own a single Inuyasha character. I do own Pup Kaede, Yeshua and all the other OC. Now on with Chapter Seven!

Something's wrong

Sango swung the steel blade as Hyouga raised his arm to deflect a well formed kick. The tiger grunted. The female slayer grinned at her mate.

"You are slacking. And here I thought I married the strongest warrior in the Western Lands." Taunted the brunette woman. Hyouga houghed.

"Yeah well, that last blow seemed to have been weak. Is there something you are not telling me?" the tiger mocked. Sango frowned. She delivered one of her heated punches to his liver. The male fell.

"If you think I am pregnant, think again. I have been worried about Naraku. He is pregnant and I can sense that something is very wrong." Casting a glare at her mate, Sango left to seek out the spider. Hyouga slowly rose and followed.

**~~~~infirmary~~~~**

Kanadi took a sip of the imported tea her mate got her. She smiled as the steamed fogged around the cup.

"Miss Kanadi?" Yeshua and Yahiko teetered in as she took yet another sip. Both boys seemed scared.

"What is it?" Kanadi knew that these two would never leave without Naraku. Speaking of which, where is he?

"Naraku-kun slipped and fell on some water in the nursery and was knocked out." Standing up, Kanadi slid past the boys and over to the nursery. Yahiko gave a silent whimper.

_~will Naraku be okay? ~_ He asked. Yeshua nibbled on hip lip.

"I don't know. I hope. Mr. Miroku said he was going to have a baby."

_~but people who are going to have babies, when they fall, it hurts them bad. ~_

Yahiko muttered. The baby incubus frowned.

"Come on. Let's go find your dame. He'll know what to do." And with that, the two boys left to search for InuTaisho.

**~~~~in Sesshomaru's office~~~~**

Sighing as he tossed out yet another sex scented blanket, InuTaisho huffed as he found what was left of the Shikon Jewel. He smiled at the hidden treasure.

"It seems as Kaede wanted to play keep away from the boys." The Dog Emperor thought.

_~AHNE! AHNE! ~_ Yahiko came sprinting in as Yeshua panted keeping up. The young hybrid then nearly ran into InuTaisho's belly.

"Whoa there. What put the fire under you two?" the Older demon joked. Yeshua frowned. Yahiko "spoke" to his dame.

_ ~when we were entering the nursery, Naraku slipped on some water and fell over. He let out a cry and fainted! I think he's hurt. Kanadi went to him. ~_ standing at the boy's explanation, the Dog Emperor ran to the nursery. Once again, the two boys followed.

**~~~~nursery~~~~**

Kanadi gently shook the fallen male to wake. Groaning, Naraku awoke. He felt sharp bitter pain course through his abdomen. Crying out, the spider sat up.

"My…!" he started, but fell silent as he saw Kanadi's solemn face.

"The baby…is dead. Your fall was a hard one. Luckily, the baby was still developing, so it did not feel pain." Her explanation forced the spider to burst out in tears. He leaned onto the red haired female and cried.

Heavy footsteps ran towards their way. InuTaisho came bursting into the room. Yeshua and Yahiko were right behind him.

"Naraku, are you alright?" asked the more powerful male. Naraku shook his head.

"No…I lost…I lost…" closing his gold eyes, InuTaisho made him stop.

"You lost your babe." Naraku nodded. He cried harder.

"Naraku!" Sango came running in with Hyouga fast behind her. The slayer took in the scene. Naraku, on the floor crying, slight blood pooling under him. Kanadi, running soothing circle's into the spider's back. InuTaisho, eye' closed and waiting. The boys, ready to burst into tears. And Miroku, who appeared from the window. The monk was panting and searching the room for his mate.

"Naraku was…are you…?" he trailed off. InuTaisho stood and turned to the male.

"Miroku, I'm sorry, but your mate lost your child. It would be wise for you to go and comfort him." And with that, he left. Yahiko sniffled and followed. Sango gasped. This was not what she was expecting. Bending down to kneel next to her formal enemy, the female slayer then wrapped lean arms around the grieving dame. Miroku held the spider close.

"Naraku, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I could not give you the baby you wanted." Crying, Naraku buried his red eyes into the monk's robe.

"It's okay. Think of this as a sign that we were not ready to be parents. Besides, we _**WERE **_not ready anyway. I'm not being heartless, but let this one go and we shall try again later in the future." Taking his mate into his arms, Miroku stood, cradling Naraku to his chest.

"I have to make sure no fatal damage was caused to your mate. Besides knowing he miscarried, I cannot estimate the true damage he received." Kanadi then ushered the mated pair back to the infirmary. Sango remained on the ground.

**~~~~Dining Hall~~~~**

Asmodeus paced the floor as Nyx remained still in the corner. The incubus knew something was wrong, but could not place it.

"My Lord, please remain clam. I'm sure it was nothing. Lord InuTaisho is with whoever needs him." Nyx droned, hiding a faint smile at the feeling of Death. It was coming from the faint scent of the Dark Hanyou Naraku.

"Silence Nyx. I know you are gloating at the scent of a miscarriage. But I should warn you, if Miroku finds out that you hold bitterness towards his mate that you caused the fall, I will not stop him or anyone else from killing you." Turning his red flickering eyes towards the blue eyed female, Asmodeus took in her fear. That was another thing incubi feed on: the fear of others. Nyx paled at her Lord's words. She flicked her eyes downward to the well-polished wood floor.

"That's more like it. Behave, or I will see to it that you will suffer." Turning back to his pacing, the incubus smirked at the female's solemn face.

The doors creaked open. In walked a black clad man.

"Miroku, I felt a Death. Was it…" he trailed. Miroku nodded slowly.

"Yes. Somehow, Naraku slipped on water in the nursery and fell. The boys think it was them. Both Yahiko and Yeshua thought that they were not dry enough and accidently dripped water onto the floor. Right now InuTaisho is making sure that the floors in the nursery and around the bed chambers that house pregnant or weak members of the servitude are able to withstand water and not become slippery." Miroku then nodded to the pale Nyx and walked into the kitchen to inform Viva. A second later, some loud reedy bawls rang through. Casting a dark look to Nyx, Asmodeus went in the kitchen.

**~~~~Kitchen~~~~**

Viva wailed as she took in the news. The sound of footsteps echoes slightly as Asmodeus walked closer. Turning, the fiery bird launched herself at the Eastern Lord. Said demon fell flat on his ass.

"How terrible! _Oh mi pobre Arana! Yo soy el Corazon roto!_" Viva wailed. Pale tears flowing down her face. Asmodeus offered the only help he could give to his friend. He held her to his heart.

"Viva, can you prepare some good comfort food for Naraku? He'll need it. Since the baby was barely formed, his body will absorb it and that will cause energy to drain. Plus, he's needs the comfort." Miroku whispered. Viva whimpered and nodded.

"Si. Viva will prepare a cold pitcher of _Mazda_." Bowing to her Lord and friend, the emotional Spanish bird went to work. Asmodeus sighed and turned to Miroku.

"Is he alright? No fatal injuries?"

"To answer your first question, I can't say. He lost our child and blames himself. The boys blame themselves and that is adding to Naraku's misery. For your other question, luckily no. just a few bruises and a sprained wrist." Miroku then bowed to the incubus and walked away. Turning on his heel, Asmodeus shouted out.

"Miroku!" said man turned to face him.

"My sister can help you and Naraku prepare for more children in the near future! She can also help you strengthen your powers!" the information grabbed the monk's attention.

"Is that so? Where can I find her?" asked the eager male. Asmodeus blushed.

"…she's a succubus. She is also a nun close to the sea." Miroku broke out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously? A succubus nun?" Mood now cheerful, Miroku glanced at the blushing Asmodeus with bleary eyes.

"…yes. She was not born with demonic aura, but with pure holy magic. I think you met her once. She lives near Asano castle." The incubus then went over and helped the monk stand. Miroku did not notice he was on his knees laughing his ass off.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but that is priceless." Miroku then smiled.

"Asmodeus, I am going to go find a way to contact Inuyasha. Then I am going to go look for him." The monk then left. And Asmodeus was alone.

"…maybe I'll go find Yeshua and comfort him before I leave." He then went hunting for his son.

**~~~~Southern Castle~~~~**

Seiryu howled as she glanced at the blushing wolf next to Jeorge, who was grinning.

"What happen to you? Why the red face?" asked the cotton candy colored dragoness.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I decided to grope him on his rump. You of all people know I have a slight fetish with tails." Jeorge then winked at the wolf, which squirmed away from him.

"I know. But do you think your mate will enjoy it if he knew you were groping a handsome wolf?" joked Seiryu. Chuckling, Jeorge bowed and left.

"When Ryukotsusei told me to beware of Jeorge, I did not expect that. But that is not why I'm here. Ryukotsusei told me to tell you that-"

"-That Sesshomaru and Inuyasha-Chama* left the country. Pity. I wonder where they went." Kouga gaped at the woman.

"How did you find out?" asked the confused wolf. Seiryu smiled.

"Asmodeus provided the ride; I provided the crew and supplies." Chuckling, the blue dragoness then summoned back Jeorge. Kouga squirmed as the nasty looking guard walked in. Jeorge chuckled at the wolf's unease.

"Yes my Lady? How shall I prove useful?"

"My good friend Jeorge, take Kouga to your mate. He needs something to tend to his weary body." Bowing, Jeorge dragged the reluctant wolf away.

"Wait a minute! I don't want to meet his mate!"

"Too late." Seiryu and Jeorge said at the same time. Kouga whined.

~~~~somewhere in the castle~~~~

Jeorge smiled as Kouga gaped at his mate. The other male had sleek grey hair and the deepest blue eyes. He was also nearly 7 ft. tall, slender and had a slightly fluffy tail. What really surprised him was that the male was the castle doctor… and pregnant.

"I see that Jeorge gave you quite the scare. Don't worry; I won't molest you like my mate. But, I will have to punish him later. By the way, my name is Kaname. You know Kanadi. She's my baby sister." Kaname then glanced at his mate, who grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it. Punish me well, my love." Kaname then gave a throaty growl and grabbed his mate crotch.

"You better love it." Pushing him away, Kaname then turned to Kouga, who balked at the sight of the harsh intimacy of the mated pair.

"How…what… huh?" the wolf stuttered. The doctor chuckled.

"Don't worry about that old brute. He looks like an asshole, but he is just a softy. Now, you have been slightly bruised at my mate's handling." Kaname then got out a salve, which smelled quite similar to the hemp his sister used.

"Is that…marijuana?" asked Kouga. The pregnant doctor nodded.

"Yep. It is amazing what a human drug can be useful in a demon's healing arts. Marijuana is good for a painkiller, relaxant and a lotion." Gently covering the wolf's bruised arms with the salve, Kaname grunted as he placed a hand on his swollen belly.

"Is something wrong?" asked the wolf. The doctor smiled.

"Oh no. my baby is just kicking me. That is a good sign. It means he/she is healthy." Kouga turned his eyes to the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked the healer.

"... My mate and I never had the chance to know our cub. The babe did not kick, caused no cravings, or mood swings. When our babe was born…it was dead." Kaname closed his blue eyes. When he opened them, faint wisps of tears swirled in his eyes.

"to tell you the truth, this is our third and final chance of giving birth. I miscarried twice. After the second miscarriage, my own healer said I only had one last chance of having a baby. If the baby lives, I will have my womb removed, same if the babe is dead. My body has gathered too much scar tissue; there is a great chance that I won't survive the birth. But, I can't help it. This will be my biggest battle, but hopefully, not my last." Kaname then sighed and finished putting the salve on Kouga. The said wolf then nodded a slow and simple motion.

"There. You're good." Standing, with help, the heavily pregnant healer then ushered the wolf out of his office. Jeorge stood outside of the door.

"You take it easy. I don't want you to strain yourself." Scolded Jeorge. Kaname stuck his tongue out at his mate. Kouga chuckled.

"Come, Seiryu is heading West. She wishes that you will join her." Jeorge then led the wolf to the waiting dragoness.

"Well? Let's go." Transforming into her large sleek f=dragon form, Seiryu waited for the wolf to transform. Kouga complied and shifted into his much larger wolf form.

{Let's go.} The two flew toward the west.

~~~~an~~~~

And that is the weekend! (Not). Forgive this idiot writer and her poorly updated stories. That is chapter seven. Working on chapter eight. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

And welcome to chapter eight of Royal Pains. The usual crap we all have to say: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or any other character. I do own Kanadi, Pup Kaede, Asmodeus, Nyx etc…

A slight spoiler: in this chapter, Naraku will reveal a secret about his past life.

Revealing the truth

"you ask me one more time, and so help me I'll turn you into a woman!" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru backed away, hands up in surrender. Kaede giggled at her parents. Ricardo, who was present, let out a soft chuckle. Sesshomaru shot the bird a glare. The pirate chuckled again and backed away from the mated pair.

**"My lords, we are arriving toward land soon." ** Sesshomaru turned to meet Ricardo's chocolate gaze. He nodded.

**"Thank you for telling us. Please get our luggage ready and we shall be off."** And with that, the Spanish male left. Kaede perked.

"Daddy, can I go onto the deck and watch? Please?" giving her father the puppy eyes, Kaede waited for an answer. It was Inuyasha who replied.

"Go ahead, but be careful. I don't want you to get in the way and get hurt." Nodding, the girl pup waltzed away. Sesshomaru huffed and turned to look at his mate. The pregnant Uke snarled at his mate. The Seme snarled back.

"Inuyasha, I don't trust Viva's brother. Why do you let our daughter gallivant around him?" Sesshomaru frowned as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Because, Ricardo does not make my hackles rise. He does not lust after our daughter like some of his crew, plus he protects her from his sick crew. And to add, he is nice. He seems great with kids." The smaller male then stood and walked towards the deck. Huffing, Sesshomaru followed.

**~~~~Western Castle~~~~**

Asmodeus chuckled as his son buried his face into his shirt. Yeshua whimpered.

"But, father, I don't want to stay here forever."

"You won't stay here forever. But you have to stay until the traitor is caught. Besides, we already had this talk." The incubus smiled as the Hanyou ceased to cry. Yeshua wiped his face with his sleeve. His father grimaced. Pulling out a handkerchief, Asmodeus made Yeshua blow his nose.

"Yeshua, I have to leave now. Be good. InuTaisho raised me and I give him permission to punish you if you misbehave." Yeshua grinned.

"Don't worry father. Yahiko and I won't be like you and Sesshomaru-sama." Asmodeus flinched.

"…alright, who told you?" joked the male. Yeshua smiled.

"InuTaisho told me 'just because I took care of your troublesome dad, I am not going to go hunting for you after you hunt down a fucking orochi.' Did you really catch an orochi at my age?" Asmodeus sweat dropped.

"Sadly, yes. And I do not recommend you to go and catch one. When I did that, my poor ass was red for a week… and do not swear. You are still a child." Yeshua broke out laughing as his father told him that tidbit of info.

"Wasn't that the truth. Yeshua, Yahiko is in the garden. Go join him." InuTaisho ushered the boy toward the garden. Lomasi took him away.

"InuTaisho, are you certain my son will be safe here? What if the assassin tries to come here?" fretted the Eastern Lord. The Dog Emperor placed his firm yet gentle hand on the other male's shoulder.

"Asmodeus, relax. Here, he'll be fine. I asked Naraku to take care of him. And you know how he is when he guards his charges." Reassuring the incubus, the Canine led him to the door.

"Thank you InuTaisho…umm…may I say something?"

"You already are."

"Hehehe… true. But, I want you to keep an eye on Nyx." InuTaisho raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Asmodeus gulped.

"She…she caused Naraku to miscarry." At that tidbit of information, InuTaisho's golden eyes turned a bloody red. He then growled deep in his chest.

"She…what?" the Eastern Lord gulped.

"Made our dear Naraku lose his child."

"Mark me, if she even comes near Naraku, she will die." Snarled the Emperor.

"Now, now. I told Nyx," InuTaisho raised his brow. "Well threatened, that if she ever tries her little stunt again, I will make sure she dies a horrible and painful death." InuTaisho nodded. He then turned his head towards the airy window at his left.

"I understand, Asmodeus. But I am going to take precautions into my own hands. You, go back to the East. Everything will be fine here." Reassuring the incubus once again, the Older Demon smiled as the Southern Lord flew off.

**~~~~infirmary~~~~**

Naraku grunted as he clutched his belly. The lack of life made the spider whimper.

~Naraku-san?~ Yahiko asked. Yeshua stood behind the hybrid, the same question in his eyes.

_~the baby is gone is it?~_ Naraku closed his ruby eyes.

"yes. The baby is gone. I lost it." Yeshua let out a cry.

"I'm sorry Naraku." The spider blinked.

"about what? You did nothing wrong."

_~yes we did. We got the floor wet and made you slip. We're sorry.~_ Naraku smiled a weak smile. He then wrapped lean arms around the two guilt ridden boys. Yeshua cried harder. Yahiko clung to his care giver's sleeve.

"_Oh! Hush thee, my baby, the night is behind us._

_And black are the waters that sparkle so green._

_The moon o'er the combers, looks downward to find us_

_At rest in hollows that rustle between._

_Where billow meets billow, then soft be thy pillow._

_Ah, weary wee flipperling, curl at thy ease!_

_The storm shall not take thee, nor shark overtake thee,_

_Asleep in the arms of the slow-swinging sea."_

Naraku continued to sing the soft lullaby to calm the two boys. Gently rocking both eight year olds, Naraku hummed. Soon both boys were asleep, tears drying on their pale cheeks. Setting the boys onto the futon he was resting on, the Uke stood and nearly collapsed.

"Naraku!" Kanadi rushed over and helped her friend over to a table.

"thank you."

"don't push yourself. You still need to recover." The healer then placed a cup of chilled tea in front of him.

"I know…can you call Viva and have her bring up something to eat? Rice maybe?" pleaded the Spider. Kanadi chuckled.

"it's no wonder you are hungry. Your body absorbed the dead child, draining your energy. I'll go get the rice. You stay here." The healer then stood and walked out of the room. Naraku smiled at her pleasant attitude. Sipping the tea, Naraku then heard heavy footsteps enter the room. Without looking up, the Uke whispered.

"Who is it?" asked the spider.

"Ryukotsusei." The Dragon entered and sat across the male.

"So…you lost your babe. So why are you so calm?" asked the Dragon.

"I don't know why. I guess because I am used to pain. I was supposed to be a slave to Sesshomaru, but I give my thanks to Inuyasha. Besides, before I became Naraku, my life was a slave named Onigumo who belonged to a foreign family. I think they were Russian." Taking another sip of the tea, Naraku waited for Ryukotsusei's reply.

"So you are used to the pain."

"Make no mistake; I have borne a child before. The sire was my Master's son. He lived, but died in battle."

"If what rumors said were true, you were a human 50 years ago. How did you give birth?" questioned the Lord.

"I was what humans called a hermaphrodite. I was a male who had a female's anatomy. My master found out what I was and gave me to his son. I was 12 years old. I gave birth when I was 13." Ryukotsusei gaped at the information.

"Only thirteen? My god, a female can only give birth at a safe age of 14. How did you become a bandit?"

"When I turned 28, my Master traded me with a new one. But that master died, and his daughter freed us. That was the happiest day of my life. I casted away my old name and gave myself a new name: Onigumo. A couple days later I met Rasetsu and joined him. We had slain many Masters, and freed many slaves. However, Rasetsu began to act like he owned me. I tricked him into going after my good friend Inuyasha, and stole his men. He found me later and tried to kill me. First burning, and then tossing me down a ravine. I met Kikyo a couple days later, half-starved and infected wounds." Naraku sipped his tea again.

"…just when I think a human cannot be any worse, your story proved me wrong." Ryukotsusei then placed a calloused hand on top of Naraku's.

"Don't go crying over my past life. I have been hardened by the pain. I don't care anymore." The Dragon Emperor smiled sadly.

"You say that, but you are wailing inside." Naraku chuckled.

"True. By the way, what brought you here?"

"I came to retrieve my oddity of a son. I was told he was clinging to you since your accident. Also, I come to inform you that your mate, Miroku, has left to see if there is a way to help you give birth. He should be back in a few days."

"I understand. Thank you." Nodding Ryukotsusei went over to the futon, picked up the sleeping hybrid child, and left. Yeshua whined in his nap and curled into a ball. Naraku chuckled.

**~~~~kitchen~~~~**

Viva sat a pitcher of chilled Mazda onto a tray along with a bowl of sticky rice, almonds, dried mangos and apple and milk. The Mexican bird crooned and wiped her eyes.

"_Mi Arana_, oh how you weep so." She whimpered.

"Viva, Naraku is in my office and his appetite is in full effect." Kanadi smiled as Viva turned to her and gave her a tight hug.

"_Ai yiyi_! About time mi Arana gained his appetite back! Come, come. Help Viva take the _Mazda_ and _leche_ to our humble _ese_." Gathering the food, the two females carried the food to the infirmary.

**~~~~somewhere at Spain's Sea Port~~~~**

Inuyasha snapped at a man who reached and grabbed his ass. Sesshomaru chuckled. The Beta male glared at his mate.

"And why, pray tell, are you fucking laughing?" growled the Uke. Sesshomaru chuckled and stopped as he saw a familiar bird of paradise demon.

**"What the hell are you doing here?"** snarled Sesshomaru. He pulled Kaede closer to his form. Ricardo grinned.

**"My Lord, I was paid to watch over your family as they travel. I cannot give up my mission."** He crooned.

_"He's definitely Viva's Sister."_ Thought Inuyasha as he watched his mate glare at the pirate bird.

"Ahne, I hungry. We go fill tummy?" whined Koryu. His dame, now curling his temper, turned to the whelp and nodded.

"Of course. Let's go and get something to eat." Koryu yipped and wagged his fluffy tail. Walking away from his mate, the two headed towards a food stand.

**"…and I say you are lying**! Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Sesshomaru turned just to see his mate and son walk away.

"To eat something. Koryu is hungry and so am i." turning her back, the pup and Dame walked away. Ricardo and Sesshomaru blinked.

"Daddy, come on! Ahne is leaving, come on Daddy!" Kaede tugged on her father's sleeve.

"Okay then. Ricardo…come on." The bird chirped and followed the dogs.

**~~~~Somewhere near the ocean~~~~**

A young woman with soulful brown eyes and black hair took a deep breath and let it out. As she did this, her hands seemed to pull a tide towards her. The water lapped at her ankles. The sand shifted under her bare feet.

"Rin." The woman turned to greet a slender red haired boy who looks 14, as he took light steps towards her.

"Shippo! How are you?" Rin smiled at the boy. Shippo smiled back.

"I'm doing well. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Did you hear that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru flown the coop?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru practically had a melt down and took Inuyasha, Koryu and Kaede to Spain." Shippo then spotted a small bunch of sea side sweet peas.

"I wonder why he had a breakdown. It's not like Sesshomaru-sama to do that. Shippo, do you think he'll return?" asked Rin. The fourteen year old looking kit shrugged. The young miko sighed. Turning back to her power made tide; Rin quickly waved her hand and ceased the tide.

"Shippo, we have trained for long enough for this season. I think we should return home. Besides, the Eclipse is soon. And we are needed there anyway."

"True. Besides, I heard Naraku got pregnant. I want to see him!" confirming their thoughts, Shippo shifted into his newly acquired demon form: a large fiery red fox with a slightly puffy tail. He stood about 20 hands high. Not very tall, but tall enough for his age.

{Climb on. I can now move faster than before. We'll reach the West in a few days' time.} Shippo then kneeled and allowed the miko to climb onto her back.

"Thank you. Let's go." And they flew off.

** ~~~~Somewhere near Mt Fuji~~~~**

Danyell smiled as she plucked a fresh sprig of lunar moss. Placing into a bundle, the young tiger demoness stood and stretched. She sighed.

"Kohaku, I think we found all we needed on this side. Come, lets go over to that rock. I think I scented some thorn apple." The young men, about 19, nodded and picked up a hefty sized basket full of herbs and fruits.

"Danyell, you think we got enough herbs? If not, can we at least go back to the castle and drop these off?" Kohaku whined. Danyell, who appeared 14 years old, sighed.

"I suppose. But let me grab about a pound or two of thorn apple. This is the last time of the season to pick it if we want to make fresh medicine." Ignoring the human's complaints, the young tiger skipped away and began to gather the light green pods.

"You're nuts you know that?"

"I know. How about this: after I gather these thorn apples, we'll go home and celebrate the Eclipse festival. Sound good?" Kohaku gave a bit of thought.

"…okay. But hurry, I want to see my sister and see how Naraku is. I heard through the grapevine that he's pregnant. I want to see if it's true."

"Wow! He is? I heard that Lord Sesshomaru went to a different country for a while. I wonder if he is on vacation or something." Danyell gathered the last of the thorn apple.

"Okay, let's go home." Finding their little friend Kirara, the two headed West.

** ~~~~Sesshomaru's study~~~~**

InuTaisho growled softly as Nyx shuffled into the room. The meek hell demon trembled under the Dog Emperor's heavy gaze.

"What have I done my Lord?" she asked.

"Someone told me that you caused the water to appear in the nursery. If you lie to me, you'll pay dearly." Nyx gulped.

"My Lord…forgive me, but I was concerned that Naraku may harm my Prince. Also, I believed ones such as he does not deserve to breed. So i…used my magic and caused the water to from." The she devil failed to see the young violet eyed pup silently gasping at her.

_~You made Naraku-san hurt himself? Why? He never did anything to you.~_ growled Yahiko. Nyx jumped and spun to face the pup.

"Prince Yahiko, i…i…" Yahiko jumped up from the study's nest and shoved Nyx.

_~You wicked woman! Yeshua and I blamed ourselves and you caused Naraku-san's baby to die because of rumor? I hate you! ~_ The young hybrid turned and fled. InuTaisho spun around and snarled.

"Give me one good reason I should not kill you here!" Nyx cowered.

"I…I…I…"she stuttered. The Older Demon lunged at the demoness and slammed her against the wall. Nyx gasped and tried clawing the firm hand around her throat.

"You vile Hell Spawn! Naraku suffers from a miscarriage because of your bitterness! The boys blamed themselves because you felt threatened! I know just what to do with a cold hearted whore like you." Calling a guard, InuTaisho shoved the female towards him.

"Take her to the dungeon. Make sure there are purity charms inside her cell. She is to remain there until Monk Miroku returns."

"NO! You can't do this! Lord Asmodeus won't accept this?"

"Oh but you're wrong. Asmodeus granted me permission to punish you how I see fit. Take her away. She revolts me." The guard nodded and dragged the Hell devil away.

"Inu, I think being Lord has done you good. It's been awhile since I see you be kingly." Ryukotsusei stepped out behind a heavy curtain next to the wall.

"Ryu…" InuTaisho then clung to the Dragon's arm. The dragon took a hint and wrapped his arm around the slightly smaller male's waist.

"Shh… don't fret. It's going to be overwhelming a bit, but you'll get used to it. It has been awhile since you ran the Western Lands." Ryukotsusei murmured as he traced circles into the canines back.

"Ryu, everything is so different now. So much has changed. I don't know what to do." The Beta whimpered. The Alpha of the pair said nothing, just continued to hold his mate.

"Inu, it's okay. Nothing is different. The only thing is how it's run. Other than that, everything is the same since 200 years ago."

"Ryu, koi, why were you so jealous of Izaiyoi? You knew she was heavy with my child, and you knew I loved her. Why were you so envious?" the Dragon paused.

"…I was jealous because she was getting all your attention, and was getting nothing. Not even a chaste kiss when brushing up. Izaiyoi was pregnant with your child, but back then, I wanted to have the baby. I did not know only the Betas can get pregnant, never realizing there was a spell for fertility. I wanted us to have a baby together, but instead, that woman had your child." Lifting up the Dog's chin, the Dragon thrummed and planted a heated kiss on the soft lips of his mate. InuTaisho moaned and pressed his lips closer to his mate. Wrapping well-muscled arms around the firm waist, Ryukotsusei thrusted his groin into his mate's hip. InuTaisho cried out. The male then slowly stripped his mate layer by layer from his clothing. First went the silky outer robe, then the _kosode_ which revealed smooth pectorals, caramel nipples and firm abs. Ryukotsusei moaned with need as he gazed at his mate. Kneeling to the white belly, the Dragon Lord licked and nipped a trail to towards prize. InuTaisho whined and began to lie on his back. Taking the chance, Ryukotsusei ripped apart the airy _hakama_ and _suikan_, revealing taut buttocks and blood engorged member. Panting InuTaisho bucked.

"Ryu, please koi. Take me now." He whined.

"Hush…it'll be well." And with that, the dragon swallowed his mate. The Beta cried out.

"Ryu…Ryu, hah….more." the Dog whined. Ryukotsusei smiled.

"Ready? It will hurt."

"Hai. I'm ready." And then the Dragon breached the male.

**~~~~Nursery~~~~**

Yeshua balked as Yahiko explained what he heard.

"My caregiver, Nyx…caused Naraku to miscarry? Why?" he whimpered.

_~I think she said she hated Naraku because what he did in the past. I wonder what he did.~_ Yahiko then wrapped arms around the incubus.

"So…we did not cause Naraku pain? We are innocent?" asked the boy. The mute nodded. There was a knock outside the doorway. Yeshua gazed at the wodden passage.

_~open it.~_ Yahiko said.

"Okay…Come in!"' the door opened. In walked a dark haired beauty.

"Rin!"

_~Rin! ~_ They both cried. Rin smiled.

"What? No hug for me? How mean." Shippo smiled as the two boys ran up and tackled the fox. Yeshua giggled and laughed as the kitsune burbled and cooed.

"So…how is everything? I heard that Naraku was pregnant. So how is he?" the fox chirped. Both Yeshua and Yahiko dropped their gaze. Rin then knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" asked the female.

~Naraku lost the baby. He miscarried.~ both teenagers gasped.

"I see. Where is Naraku? Is he alright?" asked Shippo.

"He's in the infirmary. I think he is getting better." Rin nodded and walked towards the nursery. Shippo sighed and sat next to the boys.

"Don't worry. I knew Naraku a long time, long before he became a male nanny, and he will never be truly harmed by something like this."

"are you sure?" asked the Eastern Prince. Shippo nodded.

"He'll be fine." Smiling to reassuring the boys, Shippo held them close.

"now…can one of you tell me what happened to Sesshomaru?"

~~~~an~~~~

And that is chapter 8. Anything throw you off? Anything made you want to read more? To want more? Well I want a few reviews. If you can do that…then I will add chapter nine. Please…review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! You're reading chapter 9 of Royal Pains! Neat-o! As usual, I don't own any Inuyasha characters. I do own Seiryu, Yeshua, and Pup Kaede etc…

Almost there

Rin sighed as she heard what happened to Naraku. Wiping her eyes, the youthful miko waited for Naraku to finish.

"Rin, it's okay about what has been happening in my life. I'm used to it. Really." Reassuring the girl, the Beta spider smiled.

"I know but…you don't deserve any of this pain! It's not fair that everyone else can live a happy life but you cannot!" clinging to her caregiver, Rin whimpered as the male Hanyou rubbed her back in comfort.

"Hush, I'm alright. Besides, I'll be better in a few hours. What I need to is get out of the infirmary and go help Lomasi with getting the children ready for the upcoming festival." Trying to stand, Naraku staggered over to the doorway.

"The least I can do for now is escorting you out." Ushering the female out, Naraku smiled as Rin pouted about leaving.

"But…I want to help you!" she cried. The Dark Hanyou chuckled.

"I'm fine. Now go get some rest and maybe something to eat." Closing the door to the woman, Naraku sighed as he listened to the sound of receding footsteps. Slumping to the ground, he began to cry silently.

"Why? Why am I so cursed with a horrid life? I want to have children! I want to be able to raise my own! I want a family!" he cried. Bringing his knees up, the docile male wrapped his arms around his legs, and bowed his head.

"Miroku, please come home soon. I want you, my mate." He whispered in a hushed tone. Warm tears trickled down his cheeks. Taking in deep breaths, Naraku did his best to cease the pitiful sounds he made. No luck. A soft sob escaped his full lips.

There was a knock. Startled by the sound, Naraku slid away from the door and stood to answer it.

"Who is it?" he shuddered.

"Lomasi. May I come in?"

"yeah." Opening the door, the spider gave access to the infirmary to the foreign fox. Lomasi's soulful eyes rested on the male.

"How are you? Feeling alright? Is all well _ningwi_?" the Anishinaabe fox waited for an answer. Naraku sighed and wiped away residue of the tears.

"I'm fine. More or less. Why are you here?" he asked. Lomasi walked over to the male and wrapped her arms around him, hugging the spider.

"I'm sorry that I could not be there to comfort you. I too know the loss of a child. But I wish to help heal your wounds." Naraku smiled.

"Thank you. I will like that. Think we can start now? So I can go help Lord InuTaisho with preparations for the Eclipse festival?" the reddish tan fox giggled.

"Very well, lay down on the futon and we shall get to work. Also, remove your haori. It tends to get in the way of healing." Naraku nodded and removed the haori, revealing a still soft mid-section.

"Now lay down. It's easier that way." Again the spider nodded and laid down on the futon. He took in a deep breath. Lomasi then placed her hands against his abdomen and began to concentrate on the wounded womb inside. Taking a deep breath, the fox pushed some of her holy power into Naraku's womb.

"Ah!" the dark Hanyou gasped.

"Shh…it's okay. It does not hurt." She reassured him.

"I know, it was just surprising." He replied.

"I know. Now, let's continue."

**~~~~Main Hall~~~~**

InuTaisho groaned as he limped slightly. Behind him, Ryukotsusei grinned like a cat with cream. The Dog Emperor turned to glare at his mate.

"It's your fault I'm hurt! Don't act smug."

"Koi, I cannot help myself. The way you limp is proof how good I can be." He purred, spiking his mate's arousal. InuTaisho blushed. He turned and playfully punched his mate.

"Asshole." The canine walked away.

InuTaisho stopped in front of the kitchen. He heard Viva merrily humming a foreign song. Coughing into his hand, the Dog Emperor tried to catch the Bird's attention

"Eh? OH! _Senor! Como estas_? Why come and visit this oddity of a demon? Surely you have better important work to do." Viva wiped her small hands onto a stained apron around her waist. InuTaisho smiled.

"Viva, the festival of the Eclipse is close. I know you are going to work harder than you ever did. I have asked some of the local women to come to the castle and help you with food preparations. Now before you try to char my ass, I also ask of you to take Naraku to help you with everything. He needs something to do." Viva smiled and giggled.

"Of course _Senor Perro_. Viva will need Naraku's help." The Canine smiled and moved along. Ryukotsusei grinned and followed.

"_Senor_! You should go to Miss Kanadi for your limp. Your mate is too rough. Next time, be quieter when mating." InuTaisho blushed furiously.

**~~~~Kouga's whereabouts~~~~**

Kouga blushed as Jeorge made yet another flirtatious comment.

"….And Kaname sure can be flexible. I am still wondering how he pulled that candle out of his..."

"Okay! That's enough! One is because you are sharing too much information. And another is that there is a Lady present!" the wolf shouted. Seiryu chuckled.

"Kouga-san, I am nearly always with him. Jeorge's comments are nothing new. Now, let's go West and wait for Inuyasha-Chama's return." Seiryu then giggled and shifted into her dragon form. Sighing, Kouga did as well. Jeorge chuckled and shifted into his true form: a large rough looking wolf.

{Kouga, come on now. I think we can make it to the castle if we hurry.} Seiryu rumbled.

{True. Besides, I want to get back to Kaname soon. He is about to give birth any day now.} Jeorge growled. Kouga huffed.

{I just want to make sure Lomasi and InuTaisho don't kill me.}

{Why? What did you do?} Asked the female.

{I attacked Naraku. Did not know he was pregnant.}

{You stupid fool.} Chaste Jeorge. Kouga growled playfully.

{Kouga-kun how is Lomasi?} Asked Seiryu. The wolf growled.

{Pretty well. We are still trying for a cub.} Kouga then took a leap over a fat tree.

{Huh…oh, we are here! About time.} Seiryu sped ahead.

{Kouga, this is where I leave. I'm going back to my mate. Farewell.} Jeorge then turned around and ran back to the South. Kouga then sped up to meet Seiryu's heated pace.

**~~~~Garden~~~~**

Lomasi sighed as she spun a finger into the water. A few koi began to twirl in circles, hoping for a treat. The fox giggled.

"funny fish." She purred. The fox heard the shuffle of tiny feet behind her.

_~Miss Lomasi?~_ Yahiko stood behind the older demon, hands folded behind his back. He rocked back and forth on his heels.

"yeah?" the hybrid pup kicked a clump of dirt, causing it to fall apart.

_~can you help me?~_ the question caught Lomasi off guard.

"help? With what?" she asked.

_~I want to help protect Naraku-kun. But I am only a puppy. I want to help him.~_ Yahiko whispered. Lomasi blinked.

"Yahiko, you are too little to protect Naraku. If you do that, he cannot do his duty as your caregiver. Besides, why do you want to protect him?" she asked.

_~I like Naraku. He is nice, kind and protects us. But I'm tired of seeing him get hurt by Kouga-kun and that mean lady.~_ Yahiko then peered at his feet as they were the most interesting thing in the world. Lomasi smiled.

"I know Naraku is now a good guy, but he always wasn't. in fact, he used to hurt your brothers." Lomasi then held the pup.

_~why? Why did he hurt Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?~_ he asked.

"Because he wanted something that they had." She explained. Yahiko frowned. In his mind, Naraku was the kindest, sweetest and gentlest person he knows. He couldn't possibly been evil. However, Lomasi said he was, and confused the pup.

_~I guess so. I'm going to see Naraku. I think I can help him in a way.~_ and with that, the violet eyed pup was gone. Lomasi smiled as he watched the pup walk away.

"Yahiko, you have so much strength in you. But for now, be a happy and plucky puppy that you are." Standing, Lomasi went inside. Her mate was near.

** ~~~~Main Hall~~~~**

Kouga took in a deep breath as InuTaisho walked towards him. The Older Demon radiated power.

"Kouga, I see you made it back." The Dog Emperor droned. The wolf gulped as Seiryu giggled and walked away.

"Traitor" he thought. Out loud, he said, "yes. It was not hard, just retrieve Seiryu and bring her West. Oh I also ran into…Jeorge. He's…odd." InuTaisho chuckled at that.

"Yes, he is indeed." At that moment, Ryukotsusei came into the room.

"What is going on here?" he asked. Kouga trembled.

"Oh, just a few things being clarifying. Why are you here?" the Canine asked.

"I came in here because I was hoping for a bit of…'time' with you. Bad timing?" he asked with an innocent tone. InuTaisho snarled, with a good colored blush on his cheeks.

"Yes!" the dog barked. Ryukotsusei chuckled. Kouga remain silent.

"Well, in that case, I will retire to our chambers. Don't wait up." He stalked over to the male and drew him up into a kiss. He then whispered into his ear, "you are top tonight." And he left. InuTaisho blushed.

"Uh…Lord InuTaisho?" asked Kouga. The Older Canine snapped out of his stupor.

"Ah, yes. Well, I just came to warn you that you must stay away from Naraku. I have had it with your bitter feelings against him. He is too weak to do any harm now, so let him be." InuTaisho then smiled at the wolf and turned on his and left.

** ~~~~Spanish Port~~~~**

Inuyasha sighed as he finished off a bite of _pica dayo_. The fried bits of pork left a delightful after taste in his mouth.

**"My Lords, I will escort you to the hotel."** Ricardo then smiled as Kaede beamed up at him, pieces of _pica dayo_ freckled her lips. Sesshomaru growled at the male rooster.

**"watch it."** The sire warned. Ricardo smiled stupidly. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha walked over to the two males and bonked them on the head… hard.

"CAN IT YOU TWO!" he repeated the phrase in Spanish, **"CAN IT YOU TWO!"**

"I have had it up to here with your fights! Kaede likes Ricardo. Big fucking deal! Sesshomaru! I never wanted to go on this god forsaken trip! And Ricardo! I want you to take us back to port and sail us home!" the Uke shouted, hot tears spotting at his eyes. He repeated the phrase in Spanish. Sesshomaru opened his mouth dumbly to protest.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE A LORD! DON'T RUN FROM YOUR PROBLEMS! WE ARE GOING HOME!" and with that, the enraged and hormonal Beta turned on his heels, picked up Koryu and walked back to the ship. Both Pirate Bird and Dog Lord made perfect impressions of coconuts. Kaede glanced back and forth from her father and new friend.

"Daddy, _Ahne_ is right. I want to go home! I miss Yeshua, Yahiko and Naraku-san. Please, can we go home? Please?" she whimpered. Sesshomaru looked into her daughter's grey-violet eyes. He sighed.

"…yes. We'll go home. Your dame is right. I have been catty and tried to flee from my problems. Ricardo, take us home." Sesshomaru then scooped up his daughter and waited for the bird. Ricardo huffed.

**"fine then. I was going to show you around town, but never mind then."** He pouted. The moody bird then crowed and walked back towards the docks. The crew members then rushed back to the large ship to prepare for takeoff. Several grumbled.

**"Captain, some of us are very tired and want to stay. And we need fresh sailors. Please, give us at least three days to rest and find new crew members."** Begged a rugged looking rat demon. Ricardo sighed.

**"very well. I'll inform Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."** The sailor bowed and went to inform the rest of the crew. The pirate captain rubbed the bridge of his nose. His tanned face flushing with stress.

**"Lord Sesshomaru. It seems that we must wait our return to Japan."** He purred. Sesshomaru glared.

**"What do you mean?"** the Canine Lord growled. Ricardo gulped.

**"My crew needs at least three days rest for them to be ready for the sea. And few of my crewmen have families here. Because of that, I also need those three days for recruiting. I will be pleased if you and your mate can take refuge at an inn I arranged for your arrival. Please, take Inuyasha and your pups to the inn. I assure you, its quite lovely."** Smiling at the male, the bird then quickly turned on his heel and went to the pubs. He was not sticking around to watch Sesshomaru break the news to Inuyasha.

**~~~~an~~~~**

Oh boy, the sparks shall fly. Next chapter will be better I promise. More InuxSesshy and more Ricardo humor. Chapter 10 coming soon. Bye bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I want reviews please! Anyway, this is chapter 10 of Royal Pains. As you know, I left you guys with a slight cliffy. Anyway, here you go. I do not own any Inuyasha character such as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku etc… I do own Ricardo, Viva, Pups Koryu and Kaede etc…

Waiting for a ride.

Sighing, Sesshomaru peered at the innkeeper's wife. The woman had the dark skin of the Spanish, beady coal black eyes, a face pocked marked with old oil and acne scars and she was thin as straw. In short, the woman was somewhat ugly. Said woman spoke in a harsh tone.

**"Are you the Sovereign dogs from Japan? The ones who Ricardo mentioned?"** she crowed. Sesshomaru nodded. The wench sighed.

**"very well. Follow me."** The skinny woman then motioned for the dogs to follow her. Inuyasha clutched Koryu close and took the lead. Kaede clung to her father's sleeve and followed. The Western Lord sighed and took the rear.

** ~~~~in the room~~~~**

Inuyasha slightly bounced on the cushy bed. Kaede ran to the window and peered out to the ocean. Koryu nibbled on his dame's ear as he stood on the bed.

"_Ahne_? I hungry. Belly empty." The pup rubbed his chubby stomach to prove it. The belly let out a growl. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Very well. We shall go find something to eat." The canine then stood and began to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru snarled. Inuyasha huffed and turned to snap at his mate.

"To feed my pups. You do know I am pregnant. So….FUCK OFF!" Sesshomaru backed up against a wall, hands up in surrender. Shooting a quick a snip at his mate, Inuyasha scooped up his pup and walked away. Koryu whimpered and clung to his mother.

"…papa, should you go find _ahne_ before he gets hurt? Ricardo said that some demons here like to eat pregnant males." Kaede whined. She looked up and saw her father run away for her dame. She sighed as she followed her father.

** ~~~~in a diner~~~~**

Inuyasha handed his pup a fresh _churro_ with a sugary syrup dip. Somehow, the pup got the delightful morsel inside his kimono.

"You are such a messy babe." The Beta then took a rag and scrubbed the bits of the snack away from the messy prince.

**"My, my. What a tasty looking morsel. Brothers, I found one plump and ripe with pup."** Inuyasha turned around, Koryu placed firmly behind his back. In front of the male were three giant bull demons. The one who spoke had a thick gold ring pierced through his nose.

**"Who are you! And what are you doing here?"** the uke snapped. The bulls chuckled.

"**oh? Brother, this one has a fire to her flame. Julio, let me have her sharp tongue."** One bull asked. Julio, the first bull, sneered and nodded. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched at being called a female.

**"Very well, but I want her nicely formed ass!"** the bulls roared at the comment.

"They're claiming my ass? Oh hell no!" Inuyasha snapped. He threw Koryu over his shoulder and slammed into one of the bulls. The demon grunted and bent in half. Talking the chance, the Uke ran for the inn, to his mate.

** ~~~~where ever Sesshomaru was~~~~**

"Daddy, I don't think he came this way. _Ahne_ does not like the smell of liquor." Kaede wrinkled her nose at the bitter smell of cheap Spanish beer. Sesshomaru snorted at the scent as well.

"I suppose, but your dame is very clever, he'll hide in this place just to throw me off." The Japanese Lord then ushered his daughter away from lusty drunken eyes of nearby sailors and prostitutes. Their arousal caused Sesshomaru to snarl deep in his throat. The drunks backed away.

"Disgusting." He growled.

"What is?" asked Kaede, naïve to the present danger. The Alpha shook his head and pasted a fake smile on his face.

"Nothing, let's go find your dame and brother." The pup smiled and followed obediently next to her father.

** ~~~~meanwhile~~~~**

Panting, Inuyasha stood still behind a stacked pile of wooden barrels. Koryu trembled in his arms.

"Ahne…scared. Want papa." He whimpered. Inuyasha made soft shushing sounds.

"There, there. We are going to find papa and then we are leaving, whether the crew is ready or not." He whispered. Koryu whined and nuzzled his mother's swelled chest. The sound of shuffling feet stopped behind the pair.

**"Found her! Oh, and she has a whelp! How… delicious."** One of the bulls then lunged at the Uke. Inuyasha dodged and swung a good roundhouse kick to the temple. The bull roared and fell backwards in pain. The two lackeys that were with him rushed to his side.

**"Manuel! Are you alright!"** Julio, the Leader asked. Taking the mild distraction, Inuyasha clung close to his pup and fled. He ran straight into Ricardo.

**"Prince Inuyasha? Pup Koryu? What's wrong?"** the Spanish rooster asked. Inuyasha panted.

**"Three bull demons after us! I can't fight because I'm pregnant and Koryu is with me!" **he gasped. Ricardo then glared and placed himself in front of the pupped Hanyou and drew a thin sword.

**"what kind of sword is that?" **

**"its called a foil. Used to fence. Its light weight can be easily carried and not very hard to learn. Good for a quick, speedy fight."** Ricardo then readied himself as the bulls burst out of the alley and charged for the three.

** ~~~~20 minutes later~~~~**

Sesshomaru made a dead run towards his mate's scent. It was coming from the alley near the docks. The thick scent of blood crept into his senses. Kaede clung to his back, head in his neck. As the two arrived, Sesshomaru gaped as he saw Ricardo defending his mate and pup and three dead bull demons on the ground. Koryu was clinging tight to his mother's neck.

"Inuyasha!"

"Ahne!" Sesshomaru ran up to his shaken mate. Koryu whined as he took in his father's scent. Inuyasha glanced up to see his Alpha's worried eyes.

"Sesshomaru, please…I don't wish to stay any longer. Let's find a different ship and go home."

"Very well. But now, let's go back to the inn and wait there. You need to rest and tomorrow we'll go find a ship heading towards Japan and leave."

**"Umm…excuse me my Lords, but I can rent a new ship with a fresh crew. Then we can go home. Is that fair enough?"** asked Ricardo. Sesshomaru nodded.

"**How soon can you get it**?"

"**Tonight, at the very least**."

"**Good**. Inuyasha lets go back to the inn and rest a bit." Inuyasha nodded. He was so tired. Koryu whimpered and snuggled closer to his mother.

** ~~~~Back in Japan~~~~**

Naraku placed the final bowl of fermented rice on the counter. He wiped his brow. Viva crooed behind him.

"_Ay yiyi. Mi Arana_, let's take a rest and eat some of Viva's tasty _Mazda_. You must be tired after losing your chickie." Viva shoved a cool cup of the pink drink into Naraku's hands. The spider glanced at it and took tiny sips, the chalky yet sweet texture coating his throat.

"Thank you…so, how's this going to work?" the Spanish hen cocked her head to the side. Her large eyes blinking.

"Eh? What do you mean? What's going to work? The visitors or the festival?"

"I suppose all of it. The only time I went to festivals was when I had to sneak in by a disguise, and even then, I had to be on guard. Plus, I just want to know how many we are expecting later on. That way, I'll be able to predict how many of them will have young with them and so Viva knows how much tasty treats can be made" Viva then plumed and placed a peck on the spider's cheek. Naraku smiled at the female's gentle nature. He hurried to finish his _Mazda_ and went back to work.

** ~~~~Ryukotsusei~~~~**

Yawning, the Dragon Emperor walked over to the loud nursery. There were only a few days away to the festival and the two youths behind the doors needed some formal and new clothes. As he approached closer to the door, he heard faint yet heated bickering. Stopping to press an ear to the door, the dragon listened for his son.

"Yahiko! I win! Mine is bigger!" what the-?

_~in your dreams! I am two inches bigger! Yours is tiny! ~_ What are those two whelps talking about? Ryukotsusei pressed his ear closer to the wood.

"Yours is so small, mine looks like it belongs to an elephant!"

_~yeah right. Mine is so much bigger than yours, yours belong on Jaken and not an incubus. ~_ That's it!

"Boys! What on earth is going on in here?" the Lord roared, startling the pups. Yahiko held a large (giant!) piece of cinnamon fry bread and was comparing it to Yeshua's, which was about the same size. Ryukotsusei sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_"This is what I get for jumping to conclusions."_ He thought.

_~Yeshua thought his piece was bigger than mine. I think mine is bigger. ~_ Yahiko pouted. Yeshua glared at the hybrid.

"Uh uh! Mine is! Look! Mine is thicker!" the young half demon held up his piece of fry bread to the Adult male. Said male sighed again.

"Boys, I know Viva and what I know is that she will make sure you both have the same amount of bread. The only difference is the shape. Now that that is covered, I came in here to make you two come and get your new summer kimonos. Come on. We don't have all day." Yahiko smiled and walked close to his sire. Yeshua pipped and strolled at the dragons' other side. The two boys continued to fight on whose piece was bigger. Ryukotsusei fought off a rising headache.

"It's going to be a long day... I hope Inu's is better than mine right now." He groaned.

** ~~~~InuTaisho~~~~**

Wincing as he eased his sore rump into a cushioned chair, the Dog Emperor looked over some papers on his son's desk. There was one for tax increase, several for bribes for protection, one on a marriage invite, and several more just being weekly reports. Oh! And let's not forget the one on a bag full of ignored scented love letters. The Elder demon got a kick out of the lusty and humorous contexts of a few. He threw several into the fire pit for the hell out of it.

"My Lord?" Kanadi whispered as she eased the door open. She peeked at her lord as he tossed a handful of the love letters out the window and into Ah-Un's pen.

"Come in." the red haired healer smiled as she slinked into the room. Taking a seat in front of the older male, she took a deep breath, let it out, and lifted her head.

"My Lord, I have news on Naraku's 'accidental' miscarriage." InuTaisho's ears perked.

"Do tell."

"As I recall, Naraku slipped on water, but when I tended to him…my Lord when one slips in water, more likely his legs and back are wet with water, but Naraku…was dry. I don't think water caused his fall." InuTaisho snapped his jaws bitterly and smirked.

"And you are correct. It was dark magic of hell which caused the fall. In fact, the culprit is in the dungeon right now. I am about to name her punishment in a few minutes, want to help?" InuTaisho asked, standing with a bit of pain. The red headed healer gasped and smiled.

"My Lord, I'll be honored. In fact, may I deliver the punishment?" she sneered. InuTaisho chuckled.

"Of course." The two then strolled heatedly to the dungeons.

"Oh, my Lord?" the red haired healer piped up.

"Yes? Is something the matter?" Kanadi grinned like a cat with cream.

"I have some remedies that may help with your sexual wounds. If you like we can make a detour to get them. Or should I ask Lord Ryukotsusei to behave when rutting?" InuTaisho turned bright, crimson red. Cover his face with a report, the Dog Emperor hurried to the dungeon, Kanadi giggling behind him.

** ~~~~Back in Spain~~~~**

Inuyasha sighed as he watched their meager luggage being loaded onto a fresh ship. Koryu whined and tugged at his dame's covered breasts. He began to growl and nip at his dame. Inuyasha frowned and tapped on his nose.

"Needy pup. You wait until we get a bit of privacy." The three year old pup whined and growled. Sesshomaru chuckled. Kaede sighed and tugged on her father's sleeve.

"Daddy, are we going home now?" she asked blue eyes wide. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yes, we are returning back to our homeland. Plus, your dame is carrying a new sibling." Kaede gasped.

"Oh no! I forgot about that! _Ahne_, I'm sorry! I forgot that you were pregnant!" the doe eyed pup shrieked. Inuyasha whined softly and folded his ears flat. Koryu yelped at his sister's high voice.

"Sorry ahne." Kaede whimpered softly. Sesshomaru chuckled and picked up the dark puppy. Inuyasha shifted Koryu to his side and petted his daughter's downy hair.

"It's nothing to worry about, but remember. We are canines and have very sensitive hearing. So watch your tone….literally." Kaede nodded and hurried onto the clean ship. Inuyasha leaned against his Alpha and Followed.

**"My Lords. Does this ship meet your liking?"** Ricardo chirped. Sesshomaru glared at the flirtatious tone of the cock. A sharp elbow jab from Inuyasha made him stop.

**"It's fine. In fact, it seems more…pure, than the other ship. Why is that?"** the Uke asked. The pirate grinned.

**"It's because most of the crew are monks and priests of Christianity. They wish to head east to spread their religion. However, you don't need to worry. The monks and priests of this religion are very weak. They depend on nonviolence and words to defeat demons. So they are not a threat to either of you."** Sesshomaru droned out the explanation and viewed the other passengers. He frowned

_"Pathetic. And they think they are all powerful." _The Canine Lord thought. Kaede peered at her sire.

"Papa? What's wrong?" she mewed.

"…nothing important. However, just as a precaution, I want you to stay close to your mother and I and, unfortunately, Ricardo, for your safety. The monks and other clerics on the ship may be weak, but a weak monk can still dangerously harm a young pup such as you." Kaede shivered and curled at her sire's side.

"I will." She nuzzled her father's hand for reassurance.

"Sesshomaru? Is everything alright?" asked a concern Uke. The Seme Male glanced at his mate. Inuyasha chewed on his bottom lip.

"Everything is fine. Let's get on the ship and head home. **Ricardo! Let's set sail and head east**!" Sesshomaru then lead his family towards their cabin. The Spanish Rooster smiled and barked orders to the crew.

** ~~~~Hyouga and Shippo~~~~**

"Fox Fire!" Shippo launched an enormous ball of hot blue flame towards Hyouga. The Tiger back flipped out of the way and shot a similar ball of fire at the Fox. Shippo dodged the flame with ease, and maneuvered it to lash out at the tiger.

"Not bad. You have been kept up with your training." The guard complemented.

"I know! I kept up my training by mock fighting with Rin-chan. She has gotten strong as well. In fact, she is so strong that people are calling her the next Midoriko." The young kit then stepped out of the minor battle ring and sat on a nearby bench. Hyouga sat next to him.

"…how's Sango?"

"She's doing well. I was trying to convince her to bear me a cub, but that will never happen no matter how much I beg."

"Why?" pipped the curious fox.

"Well, after a heated battle with an unruly guard…"

"you?"

"yeah." The guard blushed as he watches Shippo laugh at his story. "anyway, after our fight, she said that we live lives too dangerous for a child to grow up in. so we both agreed to not have children. I had a castration done; she took a potion which made her sterile. Now, we just help raise the guard's kids."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be." Hyouga then stood, stretched, and strolled over to the other training area. Sango ran through a few katas with some young children.

"Sango!" the ex-slayer turned around.

"Shippo! You're back! Oh, how are you?" she asked. The young kitsune smiled and wrapped his arms around the woman.

"I'm fine. How's Kohaku? I heard he's back as well."

"He is? Well, let's go see him!" Sango then turned to hurry towards her brother. Hyouga grinned and yanked her back to his chest.

"Hyouga! Let me go! I want to see my brother dammit!" she snarled. The tiger smiled.

"I know you do, but I want to hold you close." The tiger slightly forgot why his mate was head of the army. Irritated, the slayer then kicked her mate's shin, slid out of his grasp and flipped him over on his back. Huffing, the demon slayer stormed off to greet her brother.

"…you had that coming." Shippo quipped.

"I know, but it was worth it."

** ~~~~Kohaku~~~~**

Sitting in the study, the 19 year old male sipped a glass of chilled sake. To his left was a young tigress, who appeared about 12 in age.

"Kohaku, I assume your training has improved." InuTaisho said with a slim smile. The man nodded.

"I did, My Lord. I have found that where the herbs grew that Danyell gathered, well…the forest was buried in demons. I had plenty of practice up there." Kohaku then stood and bowed. He turned to leave. The tigress, Danyell, stood and followed.

"Danyell, before you go, I want you to go and review the herbs with Kanadi. Not that I don't trust your judgment, I just want you to be able to identify the correct and accurate herbs. You know what happened when you accidently mistaken dragon berry for yew." InuTaisho chided. Danyell cringed, the incident raw in her memory.

"I understand. I'll go straight to Miss Kanadi right now!" bowing yet again, the youthful feline then turned and took off. The Dog Emperor chuckled at the girls' antics.

'~~~~an~~~~

That is chapter 10. I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter! Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, this is Lithium Flower. I have changed my name…again. Anyway, after a while, I have returned to work on "Royal Pains." It just looked so sad after the last update was in February. So after tolling it over…here is chapter 11!

Warning: this chapter is a little dark.

Asmodeus' justice, Nyx's punishment

Naraku sighed as he stroked his flat abdomen. Miroku smiled and rubbed his mate's hand. Yahiko and Yeshua squirmed in their seats. To their (the pups) left, sat Ryukotsusei and InuTaisho. To their right sat Seiryu and Lomasi. Koga stood behind his mate. Hyouga and ToraMaru stood by the two older male demons. Sango remained next to Lomasi and Seiryu.

"Yahiko…" the Eastern Prince mewed.

~yeah?~ the mute replied.

"why are we here? Where is Papa and Everyone else?"

~I don't know. But I think it has to do with Nyx and what she did to Naraku.~

Asmodeus stepped into the room. He donned black clothes which hugged his figure and left little to imagine. A few females in the room mewed and groaned at the site of the handsome male. Yeshua nibbled on his lip. He wore the clothes of execution in the Eastern Land. Two guards dragged in Nyx, who wore a skimpy dress which exposed her rump when she sat. the breasts were bare due to two openings in the outfit. Several cuts marked her flesh. The female demon was shoved to the floor, her ass exposed and her arms tied tightly behind her back. Two thick chains were around a collar attached to her neck and pulled tight as the two guards held the chains taut. Another pair of chains was attached to a corset around her abdomen. Those chains were also pulled tight. The Hell Demoness was held in place.

Several members of the castle stood in rows next to the wall. Asmodeus motioned for the guards to release her binds. They applied.

"My fellow _yokai_, I stand before you, donned in the clothes of an executioner, to bring judgment on a female demon that went against my words and attack the caregiver of the children of the Castle. By doing so, the caregiver miscarried his baby and caused the children he was in charge of to press blame to themselves." Several screams and growls from the demons around him echoed at the words. Nyx shivered at the malice. The Eastern Lord held up his hand to cease the noise.

"We are here today to bring a punishment to the female. However, because there are children here, I musts ask their care taker to escort them out of the room. Naraku, take them to the gardens. They don't need to see this." The silk haired spider nodded and ushered the cubs out. Yeshua clung to the spider's leg as Yahiko rubbed his head against his hip.

"Lord Asmodeus, please! I meant no harm. I just wanted to protect my charge…" Nyx whimpered. The wrath filled incubus swung around and struck to female hard, causing her to move several feet away. The room was silent.

"Silence! You lost your chance to speak, and therefore, you lost your chance to defend yourself. You used your dark hell magic to cause a good demons' young to perish. And thus, you must be punished. However, it's up to Lord InuTaisho to decide your sentence." Nyx pushed herself back up, her red eyes dull with defeat.

"Asmodeus, I want you to escort everyone but Miroku, Koga and the guards out. This matter will be dealt with in the comfort of no audience." InuTaisho ordered. The younger Lord bowed and made them room scarce. Miroku remained where he sat. Koga moved a little closer. The two brother guards moved to rest near the wall. Sango went over and sat next to her mate.

"and tell Lomasi to watch the children. Make Naraku return." Ryukotsusei added. Asmodeus nodded.

**~~~~20 minutes later~~~~**

Naraku sat next to his mate as he watched Asmodeus take a small but sturdy chain and tied up the Hell Demon's wrists. Using his skill, the incubus tossed on side of the chain up in the air and over a thick rafter. He then pulled Nyx to her feet until only her toes were three inches off the ground. Taking two other chains, the young lord then tied each leg three feet apart. He made sure the lines were tight.

**~~…~~**

"Naraku, are you alright?" whispered Miroku as they waited for anymore of the treatment to Nyx.

"I'm fine. Doing better than her I suppose." Miroku chuckled at the joke. He glanced down at his mate's belly, face solemn.

"Miroku, don't keep staring at my stomach. Lomasi was able to heal the wound. I will be able to give birth again…by the way… did you find the succubus nun?" he smirked.

"yeah, she should be in the infirmary right now. I should say, she looks nothing like her brother. She is pretty, but not a beauty like her brother… no offence Asmodeus." The monk sheepishly added as he received a death glare from the incubus male.

"none taken…just shut the fuck up." The blue eyed demon warned. Miroku smiled and leaned slightly behind his mate. Naraku chuckled slightly and turned his gaze back to the hanging female. A sense of malice rose in his chest.

"she is the one who slew my baby?" Miroku nodded.

"we are here as witness to her punishment." The curly haired spider snarled.

** ~~~Infirmary~~~**

Danyell blinked at the plain looking female across from her. She was dressed in a pale yellow robe with a white sash across her breast. Her hair was hidden under a plain white veiled cap, which had two tails tracing her jaw. Her hands fiddled with a dark blue rosary with a symbol in a similar shape of a 8 spool pinwheel. White socks in soft brown sandals covered her…very small feet. Kanadi was smiling and serving dandelion tea.

"So you are Asmodeus' sister… may I ask your name?" the young tigress asked.

"oh, how rude of me. My name is Serena. It's not a classic Japanese name, but I like it." She smiled and sipped her tea. Kanadi nodded.

"what a simple yet lovely name. may I ask why you, a succubus, became a person or worship?"

"it was because I could never become a true demon. My powers thrive on purity and chaste, not lust and sex. I became a nun to see if I can at least get my powers stronger so I can rule next to my brother. But as I gain in power, I no longer wish to rule next to him. I wanted to help the people of the land." Serena bowed her head and sipped her tea yet again.

"oh I see." Danyell murmured. The plain looking demon smiled.

"now, why was I called here?" she asked.

"oh. We have a male demon here who was pregnant. But unfortunately, he lost the baby. We asked you come because we wish for you to help him give birth when he becomes heavy with babe." The red haired healer explained.

Then you don't need my anytime soon."

"how so?" the tigress asked.

"when a power stripped male gives birth, their remaining power forms a uterus. When the uterus is ripe with a child, all his power goes to the infant and preps his body for birth. However, if the male miscarries, all the power is wasted and takes years to gather up. As the dead infant is removed, the power must take at least 100 years to heal. You did say that the wound which caused his miscarriage was healed correct?" Serena asked. Both demonesses nodded.

"I see. Then he won't be able to give birth for at least 50 years. If that is so, I wish to leave. Call me when the 50 years are over." Kanadi thanked the female, gave her a small pack of herbs and sent her off.

** ~~~~Back at the Hall~~~~**

Nyx was trembling. He partially naked flesh was covered in pimple size bumps. She whimpered as she spotted her master examining her body. The black haired demon glanced at Naraku, who bore a seething glare at her.

"Nyx, you may speak in your defense." Asmodeus bellowed with order.

"My Lord, please forgive me. I only wish for him to remain away from my charge. He is unfit to tend to the future leaders of our lands."

"I gave you an order! To not confront him or bring Naraku harm! You disobeyed me! Your lord and master!" Asmodeus snarled.

"i…I only wished for the best of the prince." She whispered. The Eastern Lord snarled.

"Nyx, as the Lord of the West in my sons behalf, I, InuTaisho Toga, sentence you to 100 lashes and exile from the country. Asmodeus, you may begin with her punishment." The Dog Emperor bowed his head at the younger male.

~~…~~

"you should be grateful." Asmodeus sneered. He walked at a dangerously slow pace behind the female. Nyx trembled.

"what do you mean?"

"but all rights, he has my full permission the kill you. But it was Naraku who pleaded you live. So when you ever get the chance, thank him. That is my final thing i

M saying to you." And with that, he was silent.

There was silence as the audience watched the Incubus Lord pick through an array of tools to use for the lashing. Naraku inhaled a gasp as the demon lord traced his fingers over a bamboo barbed switch. He exhaled as her went over it. The demon fell onto a ten tail chain with leather around the handle and laced through the links. Giving the wicked device a twirl, Asmodeus fell behind Nyx. The chain whistled as it decended onto the woman's back.

SWACK. A shrill scream followed.

SWACK. SWACK. SWACK! Her flesh began the break as the welts were repeatedly struck. What was left of her clothing ripped and fell to the floor. Naraku turned his head.

~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~

Inuyasha sighed as he rested in his suite. Kaede and Koryu played with two small hacky sacks, tossing them to one another. Sesshomaru was laying down, his armor and outer layer of clothes shedded on the ground. Inuyasha rested his head on his mate's well muscled arm. The Older male smiled at his family.

"Sesshomaru, can you asked Ricado how much longer? We have been on the ship for three weeks now. Is it common for the trip home be longer that the trip there?" Sesshomaru purred at his pregnant mate, his belly swollen round now.

"let me go check. You rest. I don't want you moving unless I say so. You nearly lost the pup earlier."

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_ "Kaede, don't lean over the side! Its dangerous." Inuyasha called. The black haired cub mewed and retreated from the side. Koryu whined as he pawed at a hanging rope. The young cub then reached up and nipped at the fraying end of the rope. Inuyasha smiled. _

_**"he is becoming a fighter is he?"**__ Ricado chuckled. The rooster crowed playfully at the two pups who then yipped and barked at him to play._

_**"so sorry, chicos. But I must return to my duties. Your Papi should be here soon.**__" Ricado bowed and turned on his heel. Sesshomaru pasted the melodramic bird and went straight for his mate._

_ "Inuyasha, how is our new little one doing?" he whispered into a fuzzy ear as he wrapped his mate in his arms._

_ "he is doing quite fine. Kaede felt his aura inside me and squealed when she felt him kick. I think Koryu is a little jealous." Sesshomaru chuckled as he glanced at his son. Said pup was now leaning his head against his dame's belly. Inuyasha grunted slightly as Kryu yelped and jumped back._

_ "Ahne…baby moved." Sesshomaru glanced at his brother/mate._

_ "yeah I know. He is having fun playing kemari with my kidneys."_

_Both demons chuckled at the kicking of the unborn pup._

_ "__**Filthy demons**__." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and blocked a flying arrow. The pointed head went straight into his shoulder._

_ "SESSHOMARU!"_

_ "Inuyasha! LOOK OUT!" the smaller male turned just in time to miss a blow to his stomach. Pain laced though his body. The pregnant male screamed and fell to his knees. A pale faced male stood over him, he had a small book with a cross etched in the front pressing against the younger dog's forehead. He began to mutter odd phrases at him. Pain began to course through him, faster and more painful each time._

_ "Inuyasha!" The Older male roared. He ripped the arrow from his shoulder and flexed his poisonous claws._

_ Inuyasha whined and writhed as the man with the odd book was ripped apart and dragged over the ship rail. _

_ "Ahne!" the two pups wailed. Kaede began trying to lift her mother. Koryu whimpered and whined as he nuzzled his unborn sibling._

_ "Move. Kaede, get your brother and get out of my way." Sesshomaru then scooped up his made and ran to their room. The door slammed behind them._

_ ~~…~~_

_ "__**You got lucky my lords. The baby is fine. Nothing is wrong with him. But I must tell you to remain in bed until its due. Any movement unnessasary will cause you to lose the child. The only thing you can do for moving is just walking towards a chamber pot or towards the window to site. Anymore than that will kill your baby**__." Ricado muttered as he glanced at his Lords. Sesshomaru was topless and had light bandaging around his shoulder. Inuyasha whimpered and remained curled around his belly._

_ "Understood. I will make sure he never needs to move far or long. Just get us home as soon as possible." Ricado nodded and left._

** ~~~End Flash back~~~~**

Inuyasha rubbed his swollen stomach. Sesshomaru left a few minutes ago to question Ricado.

"Ahne. We should be home soon." Kaede mewed and continued to play with her brother. Koryu had finally weaned, a bit early though. The pup was able to gnaw on soft foods and able to drink other liquids.

"I'm back." Sesshomaru closed and locked the door behind him. Inuyasha struggled to sit up. A quick growl made him stop.

"fine!...what did Ricado say? How much longer until we are home?"

"we are reaching the shore in thirty minutes."

Finally. Its good to be home."

** ~~~~an~~~~**

And there is chapter 11 after so long! So, I want at least ten reviews for this. My writing may have changed, but its finally up. Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back…! Okay, here is chapter 12 of "Royal Pains" I don't own or ever will own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or Naraku. I do own Pup Kaede, Yahiko and any and all incubi.

Warning: there will be a miscarriage. Sorry.

Oh you guys…please spare me?

**Enough**

The first thing Inuyasha did as he was bridal carried off the ship was jump out of his mate's arms and vomited up his dinner. Koryu whimpered at the sharp acid scent of the bile.

"Inuyasha, come now. Let us find a carriage." Sesshomaru whispered. The Dog Lord sighed and soothed his mate.

"There is no need my boys." Both _inu_ looked up. In front of the two stood InuTaisho and Ryukotsusei. Both older Demon Emperors looked both pissed and excited.

"Father. Ryukotsusei, why are you here?" the Older demons glared.

"Because, when you two entered the seashore borders of our land, it sent us a signal. We came as fast as we could. I fear that Inuyasha is not strong enough to make the journey. Come. We shall rest tonight at a nearby inn." InuTaisho then lifted his heavily pregnant son and cradled him close to his strong chest. The younger demon sighed and leaned into the warmth and safety of his sire.

"Ryu, help my eldest son with the kits." The dragon growled.

"Why me?"

"Because if you don't…well, I think you can last 200 years without a good jot in the sheets." The Aged Canine smiled, a hint of anger pushing forth. The violet haired dragon snarled and turned on his heel.

** ~~~~Inn~~~~**

InuTaisho placed his pregnant son on a mat. Inuyasha huffed.

"I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me." InuTaisho sent a firm stares at his son. Inuyasha keened and backed away.

"Inuyasha, you are only a hair away from miscarrying. You need to rest. If you are stronger in the morning, we'll go home. But right now, you stay put and stay calm and relaxed." The father then pushed his son's head down onto a pillow and forced him to sleep. Satisfied at his now resting pup, the older demon then turned and went to help his mate.

As he left, Inuyasha sat up. Kaede and Koryu were drawing with some colored ink and stiff paper. A soft yip made the two pups turn around.

"_AHNE_!" Koryu jumped up and ran to his mother. Kaede jumped up and made the young cub stop from glomping their dame.

"No, no Koryu. You must not do that! Mommy is very pregnant and if you jump on him, then we may never see our baby brother or sister."

"Oh. Sorry ahne."

"It's alright Koryu. Just be careful."

"Yes. Be very careful. Because if we lose the pups, we may lose your mother." Sesshomaru growled out. The two pups wailed and whimpered at their father's hard words.

"Sesshomaru!" both Inuyasha and InuTaisho snapped. The younger lord cringed.

"You foolish nimrod." Ryukotsusei lulled.

** ~~~~later~~~~**

It was late, but Sesshomaru woke up to the scent of blood. Sitting up starlight, the Alpha demon sniffed the air. The blood scent was very strong almost…from at his side.

"Inuyasha!" he roared. The younger Beta moaned.

"What is wrong?" he asked, sleep heavy in his voice.

"Inuyasha you are bleeding!" he wailed, throwing the blankets off of him. The submissive male gasped and wailed. The blood was very thick between his legs.

"OH GOD! SESSHOMARU! THE PUPS! THEY ARE COMING!" he screamed.

"It's too early!" Sesshomaru cried out. The screams woke up Koryu, who woke up Kaede.

"Papa? Ahne? What's wrong?"

"Kaede, go and get your grandfather…now!" obedient, the pup ran.

"Push!" Inuyasha screamed as the bloody pup slid out. It has been four hours since he began to bleed. The room was silent. Both Kaede and Koryu were in their grandparent's room after crying themselves to sleep.

"Sesshomaru why can't I hear my baby? Please, let me see him." Sesshomaru lifted his head, a tiny still bundle rested in his arms.

"Inuyasha…we had a girl." He whispered voice to hurt to raise any louder.

"Let me hold her! Sesshomaru! What is wrong with my baby?!" he panicked. InuTaisho began to rinse off the blood from his arms. Ryukotsusei began to gather the bloody clothes and supplies for a fire. The weary dog began to whimper.

"She…she was not strong enough to live yet. I'm sorry Inuyasha." The demon lord then gave the still bundle to his mate to see. Inuyasha grabbed the infant and wailed at its calm and silent face. His daughter was beautiful. Silky white hair that was still blood tinged. Round cheeks and faint green marks on her face. Her eyes were closed and her hands clasped together as if praying.

"She…Oh Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha then placed his stillborn at his side and wailed into his mate's arms. Sesshomaru cried as well. The baby was so still and cold.

As Inuyasha began to cry himself to sleep, Sesshomaru wrapped the baby in clean silk and handed her still body to his father.

"We leave as soon as he wakes. No exceptions."

"Yes my son." Taking the bundle, the two Emperors went and burned away the bloody clothes as the clothes began to melt; he placed the body gently into the fire. Using a spell to lock the scents in, InuTaisho said his prayers and went away to pack.

** ~~~~at the harbor~~~~**

Ricardo sighed. The rooster had heard sharp wail and screams from a nearby inn.

"_**Poor Senorita, no bebe**_." He then uttered a prayer and went to get his ship ready for sail. A faint tap on his shoulder made him turn. He faced a small and yet beautiful woman dressed in nothing but a cloak. Small nicks covered her arms and long black haired framed her blue eyes.

"**Pardon me, but can you take me across the sea? I must leave at sunrise**." She said in broken Spanish/English.

"_**Why, certainly. I am getting ready to sail. Why don't you come along? The name is Ricardo by the way…what is yours**_?" he flirted. The demoness smiled faintly.

**"I am Nyx****."**

** ~~~~….~~~~**

Inuyasha was in a depression. Sesshomaru sat next to him and ran a gentle hand over the now flat stomach. The two pups were whimpering and sleeping close as they could to their dame's belly. The two older males led the small group in silence. It was the distant scream of a tiger that alerted them.

"My Lords!" Danyell landed right in front of InuTaisho, making the older demon jump and his fur stand on end. Inuyasha's lip twitched in a smile.

"Holy fuck! Danyell, don't do that!" the Dog Emperor cried, holding his chest in mockery. Ryukotsusei chuckled at his mate. A sharp snarl made him stop.

"Sorry my Lords, but I wanted to greet you. You have been gone for so long that we fear you died at sea! I wanted to see myself if you did. Thank god I was right!" the young tigress mewed. Sesshomaru smiled, which caused both his mate and sire to flinch.

"Very funny." He directed at his family. At the young feline he said, "We are all alright, however, I would like if you hurried on ahead to warn Kanadi that Inuyasha needs aid. He miscarried our new pup just this morning." The last was said with a solemn tone. Danyell gasped.

"Oh no. my lords, it seems that the festival brought disaster for our home! Naraku was declared pregnant with kits and lost them only a few weeks ago. And now you, we are very misfortune indeed." Danyell bowed her head in prayer for the lost lives of the dead. Inuyasha bowed as well.

"Right now, Danyell, let's just go home. I'm tired, and weak, and sore, and I just want to rest my body in my bed with my mate and living pups."

"Right away my Lord."

** ~~~~Kitchen~~~~**

"_Ay yiyiyi_!" the shriek echoed through the large space. Yahiko, who had a piece of sweet manna in his mouth, looked at the flighty bird that was the cook. Viva was still shrieking and swearing in Spanish and also was standing on top of a chair, her feather ruffled with anger and fear, and he feet kicking at something on the ground.

_~Viva? What is wrong? ~_ asked the mute pup.

"_OH DIOS! Serpiente_! A snake!" she screamed again, this time grabbing a nearby broom and swatting at the snake. Said serpent was flicking its tongue and scenting the air. Yahiko used the one power he hardly ever did: his Dragonmir. The Dragonmir was a power which young dragon spawn were able to sense and feel what a reptile or bird felt or seen. Yahiko let his Dragonmir loose and giggled at the snake's emotions.

"Why do you laugh you _Mala cachorro_?! You _Dragón malo_!" the angry hen fumed. Yahiko stuffed the last of the manna in his jaws and grabbed the snake.

_~Miss Viva, the snake was confused~_ Viva cocked her head.

"Confused? How so? How is that _Serpiente_! Confused?"

_~he smelt a bird, but did not see bird, only you~_ Yahiko then petted the scale cover animal and placed him in the window sill. Viva was leering at the green and brown viper as she stepped off of her safe perch, broom still in hand.

"_Imbécil_. Stupid snake. He cannot tell a demon from a meal?" the purple eyed pup shook his head. The serpent flicked its tongue at the ruffled bird woman and did a mock strike. Viva screamed and jumped into the beams of the ceiling. The mute child giggle. A glare from the Bird of Paradise made him stop, but the smirk still evident on his face. The brown and green snake then turned and slithered away.

_~why are you scared of snakes? ~_ Yahiko asked. The dark skinned woman huffed.

"Viva is a Hen remember? A bird and birds do not like snakes. Snakes mean danger and harm to _pollitos_. And Viva is not young anymore. Viva cannot fight or chase any snake away." With that said, the flighty woman glanced at a cooking pot, which was now bubbling over and hissing at the fire.

"_AY YIYIYI! NO! Mi arroz_! My dinner!" shooing the pup outside, Viva slammed the kitchen doors and went to fix her meal.

** ~~~….~~~**

Yahiko blinked at the giant wooden doors. The mute child then stretched and began to chase a rabbit, which hopped by.

"Yahiko!" Yeshua came flying from a nearby tree and tacked the dragon dog to the ground. Grunts and snaps were heard as the two boys began to play fight. The black haired youth laughed and giggled as the mute puppy silently snarled and clawed at him.

"You lose."

~so? ~

"So you now have to one thing I say. That was deal remember?" Yahiko groaned in his head. Yeshua smiled and climbed off the boy.

~what? ~

"What…what?" Yeshua grinned. The purple eyed child glared.

~what do you want? ~

"I want you to…pluck a scale from…Seiryu's mane." Yahiko jumped.

~NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?! I LIKE LIVING!~ He mentally screamed, giving the young incubus a headache.

"You have to do it. Of I will make you put on one of Kaede's evening robes and ribbons." He sneered. Yahiko gave the blue eyed child a desperate look. Eyes wide and on the brink of tears. Yeshua huffed.

"Do it." Yahiko pouted. He knew he will be feeling his sister's hand on his backside soon.

** ~~~~Seiryu~~~~**

The cotton candy blue dragon sighed in peace as she shifted into the dragon form. A fluttering shuffle next to her head made her open her large eye. She smiled as best she could as a dragon at her baby brother, who was trying to sneak by her.

Yahiko gulped and ran a tiny hand over his sister's mane. Reciting a prayer, the gutless pup yanked out a long blue hair like scale. Seiryu screamed and turned her angry gaze unto the cowering pup, her missing scale in his hands.

(You Little…!) She screamed.

** ~~~~Yeshua~~~~**

Trying not to laugh, the young incubus child shook as he heard smacks and felt whimpering keens inside his head. A loud smack made him lose it. The young Eastern Prince bent over and laughed, holding his stomach and teary.

"You think getting your friend into trouble is funny?" Yeshua choked on his laughter. Looking up, he gulped as he looked into his father's angry blue orbs.

"Oh uh." He tried to run, but was jerked back and found himself bent over his father's large lap. Yeshua struggled, and began to whimper and he felt his father wrap his legs under his own.

"I hope you learn from this." Asmodeus then brought his hand down.

** ~~~~Nursery~~~~**

Yahiko yelped mentally as he sat down on a soft cushion, as his own rump was stinging and bruised. Yeshua lowered himself slowly on his seat, his rear still burning from his father's sharp hand. Yahiko glared at his best friend.

~it's your fault. ~ He snapped. Yeshua sighed and wrapped his arms around his friend in apology.

"Sorry I got you into trouble. I just wanted to be Alpha for once."

"You didn't have to get each other hurt though." Naraku said as he wrote on a nearby chalk board. The powdery stick of talc in his hands went on with the mini screeches and snicks.

"I know Naraku. But I wanted to be alpha!"

"You could have asked Yahiko if you could be in charge. He is not an alpha, but an Omega. He prefers to follow, but can be just a stubborn as an Alpha."

~Yeah, I could have just let you Yeshua. I don't like being in charge. ~ Yahiko smiled at his friend and hugged him back. Naraku smiled at the youthful forgiveness.

"Okay then…I want you to each write on how you should never let status get in the way of friendship, and also… to write 300 times 'I will never get my best friend in trouble unless I am willing to myself.' I will return in an hour. Don't move from your spot!" the two boys groaned as their caregiver left to find his mate.

** ~~~an~~~**

Not bad, kind of short though. DON'T KILL ME! I made Inuyasha miscarry his baby! Don't kill me! It will get better though!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there, I have returned. And say hello to chapter 13 of "Royal Pains." I know a lot of my good fans want me dead around this time…but here you go.

As usual, I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or anyone else like that. I do own Asmodeus, Viva and others as such. Enjoy!

**Moving along and moving on**

_**'~~~Three months later… ~~~`**_

Inuyasha smiled and laughed as he watched his friend Miroku snog the hell out of his mate. Naraku let out a very feminine squeal and batted his mate away.

"MIROKU! We can't do that here (as much as you want to…) I have my charges to watch and you have things to do as well!" the spider huffed. The very flirtatious monk chuckled and groped his lover's plump rump. Said male let out another shriek. He then took off across the garden, his mate following right behind him.

Three months. It has been three months since all the dark events happened: Naraku and Inuyasha miscarriages, treason from Asmodeus' castle, and even Sesshomaru's depression and stress. Inuyasha glanced behind him at his two living pups. Kaede was giggling and using her powers to make a flower tickle and dodge her baby brother's now poisonous claws. Koryu growled and snapped at the offending plant.

"The _cachorros_ are lively, yes?" chirped a very familiar Spanish voice. Viva skipped over to the Beta male, several food trays balanced neatly on her head, arms and even shoulders. Each platter held a different type of food.

"Yeah, they seem to be much calmer now, now that Kanadi gave Sesshomaru that drug…Marijuana tea, I think?... and it seemed to calm him down a lot. Increased his appetite though. And I decided that we should not have any more pups for a while. It was too soon after Koryu. Kanadi and father told me that my body was too stressed from the births. I was lucky to carry Koryu until his due date. Dog demons are bred to only breed every 75 to 100 years; however, since I am half human…my body forced itself to breed more often, more human like." The Half Demon then stopped and helped his good friend in helping setting the lunch. Viva chirped and gave a friendly bow to her Dog friend.

"You really did not have to, _Senorita_. Viva was able to carry it herself." She crooned. Inuyasha smiled and began to set the picnic in motion.

"Ahne! Ahne! Look what Koryu caught!" turning to face his daughter's chipper yelps, Inuyasha gasped and smiled with glee. Koryu growled and began to worry the hell out of a now limp and bloody squirrel. The young pup was crouched over and growling as he shook his tiny jaws which held the dead rodent. His long fluffy tail was wagging with frenzy.

"Oh! Koryu! You got your first kill!" he cried, joy entering his being.

"Who got his first kill?" asked a now mellow Wolf Prince. Lomasi smiled and took her mate's hand into hers. Kouga glanced at his vixen mate as she leaned on her tip toes to give him a slight peck on the cheek. He smiled and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, reaching down and began to grope his mate's plump breasts.

"_Imbecil lobo!_ There are _Niño's_ close by!" scolded the flustered bird demoness. Kouga threw his head back and laughed.

"I know that! But did I hear that a cub got his first kill?" he repeated. Naraku smiled and pulled his mate close to the gathering group.

"Yep. Koryu here has got a squirrel and killed it. And he is only three!" shrieked a now hyper Kaede, who then stopped and turned on her heel and ran right into her father…'s crotch. Sesshomaru grunted and sunk to his knees, head bowed and fighting the urge to hold his wounded bits.

"Oops, sorry chichi-ue." She apologized. The demon lord smiled and winced as he began to stand. A light chuckling from his mate made him glare.

"Shut up Inuyasha….or you will meet my hand on your rump."

"Ooh, I dare you." Sesshomaru growled and launched at his mate. The beta male squealed and ducked away from his mate. Kaede rolled her eyes at her parent's flirtatious antics.

"Ahne, chichi-ue." The two paused and looked down at their youngest pup, which was still holding the limp rodent. Sesshomaru's ice/amber eyes widen.

"Koryu, you caught a squirrel." He proclaimed. The pup giggled and nodded eagerly. The fluffy puppy then shrieked as he was thrown into the air and caught by his sire. The Alpha then threw back his head and laughed as he nuzzled his son's thick hair.

"Papa?" the three year old ask. Sesshomaru smiled and took in his son's innocent scent

"I'm so proud of you." Inuyasha casted a look at his friends.

"he's high."

**~~~~Later that day…~~~~**

InuTaisho sighed as he curled in his bed with his mate, who growled and wrapped his firm arms around his powerful mate.

"Ryu… sometimes I regret not being able to have more pups." The Dragon Emperor sat up and glanced down at his mate.

"Inu…we talked about this. You actually died when Yahiko was born. We said we don't want to chance it again. Besides, between the two of us…we have four amazing young ones…I still am on debate with Seiryu." InuTaisho chuckled and hugged his mate's muscled thigh.

"You are awful."

"I know." And with that, the dragon flipped over and pushed his mate's legs apart. InuTaisho mewed and flipped onto his belly, raising his rear. Aligning his pulsing organ at his mate's tender orifice, Ryukotsusei pushed in with one hard thrust. The barbs made the dog yelp and raise up to his lover's thrust. Both groaned at the friction.

"Oh kami! You are so tight!" moaned the Dragon. InuTaisho whimpered and let out a howl as he brushed against his sweet spot.

** ~~~~Sesshomaru's study~~~~**

Inuyasha watched as his mate sipped his prescribed tea. The sour sweet smell of the plant wrinkled his nose. Kanadi bowed as she gave her lord another dose.

"How much longer must he drink that foul crap? It stinks to high heaven and makes him act all weird." The Beta male whined. The red haired healer smiled and patted him on his hand.

"It should not take long now. The marijuana will build up in his system and calm whatever nerves made him so stressed. Besides….he needed it for his temper anyway." She then smiled and stood tow walk towards the door.

As she left, Sesshomaru sighed and whined at his mate.

"Oh inu. Yasha. I love you so much!" he then giggled, fucking giggled and pinned his mate to the rug. Said half demon growled and struggled to push his larger brother off of him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" he bellowed. Sesshomaru whined and nuzzled his younger partner's tiny breasts. Inuyasha gasped, froze, and then frowned. With a great shove, the younger demon flipped his lover onto his back and pinned him to the rug. Sesshomaru blinked and rubbed his crotch against his brother's. Both now aroused males moaned with desire.

"It has been too long since I took you." Muttered Sesshomaru, who slipped from Inuyasha's grasp and stood. Inuyasha looked up at his mate. The fair haired demon smirked and dropped his loose hakama. The half breed ruler panted and launched himself at his mate, securing their bond through rough bites, heavy thrusts, and screams of praises to the gods.

** ~~~~Nursery~~~~**

Yahiko yawned. It was now late in the day, and all three canines missed out on their daily nap. Kaede yawned as well and scooted closer to Yeshua, who for some damn reason…was still wide awake. The young incubus hummed and doodled on some paper left to them by their care givers.

"Why are you still up Yeshua?" whined the black haired pup, growing bitterer by the minute.

"I am an incubus. And incubi are demons of the night. As it grows darker, I grow more awake and stronger. You are a dog demon, a demon of the day. I don't what Yahiko is…but I'm not tired!" he grinned and hummed louder, pissing off even calm minded Yahiko.

_~Shut up. Or you will become Ah-Un's breakfast. ~_ The hybrid growled, his purple eyes holding a fire. The Eastern Prince grinned and began to whistle…the sharp noise making the two dogs more irritable.

"THAT'S IT!" And with that, the very irritable puppies launched in the air and pounced on the whistling baby incubus.

As soon as Yeshua gave up, the two young dogs nodded with their work and went to curl into a nesting bed.

Yeshua mewed and tried to hide behind his hands. Both Kaede and Yahiko had both stripped him and glued bright pink and green feather all over his body; orange ink was splattered over his feet and back and the words "you asked for it!" were written on his forehead with bright blue paint. A pink scarf was tied into a floppy bow around his crotch.

"Kids it's time for be…what happened to you?!" Naraku yelped as he gave a once over at his young charge. His lip twitched.

"It's not funny." The boy whined. Naraku sniggered.

"No, it most defiantly is not!" and with that…he scooped up the embarrassed boy and took him to the bathing room.

Naraku sighed and began to pluck off the bright and colorful feathers.

"So…what happened? I know this was Kaede's handiwork, and Yahiko was possibly the one who wrote on you. But I think it's better if you tell me yourself."

"…I told them that incubi were more active at night and then began to hum."

"That's not all of it…is it?" the spider demon mused. Yeshua bowed his head and shook the rest of the feathers off. As the last bit of fluffy material fell, he took a dive right into the steamy hot bath.

"No. they warned me to stop if I kept on I whistled instead."

"Ah. Dog demons don't like whistling, because the sharp sound hurts their ears."

"I know…but I wanted to show them I was still wide awake." Naraku sighed and began to drip scented oils and soaps into the boys' messy hair. Frothy light color soapsuds bubbled on top of his head. Naraku massaged his hands into the young scalp, removing all traces of ink, paint, and glue.

** ~~~~Epilogue~~~~**

Sighing, the demon took one last look at his castle. It has been 278 years since he last tried to leave, and now…he has to leave again. For good this time. Sesshomaru tugged at the snug tie decorating his throat. Koryu tugged at his sleeve's buttons…uncomfortable with the European wear.

"Is this it? Daddy, do we have to go live among humans?" Kaede asked, panting as the corset blouse siphoned the air from her lungs. Inuyasha frowned and pulled the tight collar away from his throat. The pressed slacks hugged his legs to tight for his taste.

"We have to. Kouga and Lomasi went to America to start their own living. Father and Ryukotsusei left to a safe haven in Thailand, and Naraku and Miroku already are among the humans. People just…don't believe in demons anymore. We are nothing but bed time stories, myths, and legends. This is the only we can live." Inuyasha sighed, sorrow heavy on his mind.

"But what about Shippo? Danyell? Or Sango and the others? What about Yeshua and Asmodeus? What is going to happen to Viva?" asked Koryu. Kaede also looked at her father for answers.

"Shippo and Danyell went to the mainland. Asmodeus and Yeshua took off to Paris for more feeding options. And Sango is also in America, finding work for her and Hyouga. Viva is still here, but she took a different form for safety." Inuyasha snorted at the last part.

"Yeah, if turning into a nice fat hen is safety." He said voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Good point. Ahne, Father? Now what do we do?" asked the younger Dog demon. Koryu gasped as both he and his sister were lifted high into the air along with their dame.

"Sesshomaru, is it time?" Inuyasha asked, clinging to his mate. The Dog Lord nodded.

The family watched as a group of humans began to pour thick gasoline all over their property. One held a match and tossed it into the soaked wood and stone.

"Our home!" cried Kaede. Koryu turned his face and tried to howl his pain.

"No. we cannot make a sound." Inuyasha then removed his outer coat and allowed his son to whimper and cry into his shoulder.

"Come on. I found us a place to live."

**~~~…..~~~**

Inuyasha sighed as he swept up the final piece of dirt. Koryu and his sister were finishing up with the new banner for their business. Sesshomaru popped his head in.

"Inuyasha! Its time." The half demon smiled.

The place they owned was a two story building. The top story was modeled to be like their home as the lower story was built as a store.

Inuyasha did a quick look over in the mirror. He was dressed in a common store keep's clothing, apron, and all. And Sesshomaru was dressed to match, a pocket watch out of his pocket (duh!).

"Daddy!" Kaede came running in, her hair pulled back and wearing a simple red dress with a blue apron. Koryu walked in, looking a bit bored. He wore simple black pants with a white shirt. His fluffy tail disguised neatly as a fluffy belt.

"We're ready." Sesshomaru then stood outside and motioned people into the building.

"Welcome to the Taisho industries! We here sell stationary, tools, clothing and other sorts! Don't be shy and come on in! We also sell produce and imported good!"

** ~~~~END~~~~**

** ~~~~AN~~~~**

And that is the final chapter to Royal Pains! I hoped you liked it and I would love your input! Reviews are most loved! And thank you all for staying with me as I tried to finish this story.


End file.
